Dawn
by elysianphantasy
Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure ninja ransack her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could finally join her family. That's when she saw him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Applies to present and future chapters: I do not own Naruto.**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure ninja ransack her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Prologue

Outskirts of the Fire Country

It was quiet, too quiet, the type of quiet that heralded hurricanes or earthquakes. It was the type of quiet that woke Sakura. Blinking her emerald eyes open wearily, she slid off her bed, small feet padding towards the door.

The hallways were pitch black, empty, yet held a sense of foreboding. Sakura sleepily walked towards her parents' room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, muttering "Daddy…mommy…" The bedroom door was slightly open and she peeked through.

Her eyes widened and the world stood still. "Argh." Her father's body fell from the stranger's kunai and thumped on the floor. So cold. Why did it feel so cold? Blood pooled. It's…not supposed to be red. Why is it red? Why? WHY?

"Daddy…" Four pairs of eyes shot towards the door, one filled with fear.

"RUN SAKURA! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The woman struggled against her captor, eyes wild with fear.

Sakura stood in the doorway paralyzed. Who are those strangers? Her daddy and mommy…One of the men silently approached. "Little girl," the voice cackled. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her.

A second later she was lifted up in the air by a pair of arms, screaming wildly. She was carried outside, struggling but stopped at the sight.

Her village was enveloped in flames. Houses were ransacked. Children were screaming. No. NO!

And so Sakura was one of the many that were captured and taken prisoner by Kirigakure shinobi. That was the day she saw her village destroyed, the day her father was killed in front of her, the day her mother was taken away, the day her young world fell apart. That was the day Sakura Haruno turned 5.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 1

_2 years later_

Uchiha Sasuke was angry. He was pouting his seven year old pout. Why? Because, again, his father refused to spend time with him. It was all Itachi this and Itachi that. True, he loved his brother. In fact, his brother was the best and strongest brother in the whole wide world! But would it kill his father to spend some time with him? He scored the highest on his last Academy exam. So here sat sad Sasuke on the edge of his favorite dock, pondering why he couldn't have been born first and whether his mother would cook onigiri for dinner, of course.

He picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake, watching it ripple slowly. Sighing, he pulled himself to his feet. Might as well go home, it was getting late. As he turned he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. "Who's there?" He demanded pulling out one of his practice kunai.

The trees rustled again as he approached, holding the kunai up. All he saw was a bright streak of pink as he was knocked off his feet, whatever creature ramming into him.

Sasuke's mouth gaped open as the two of them were propelled over the dock, falling into the lake with a splash. The water submerged them both as he kicked to the surface, gasping for air. He pulled both of them onto the dock. It was a girl.

Sasuke brushed her shoulder length pink hair away from her face, staring in awe. He felt an instinctual desire to touch her so he stroked her cheek, so soft, such pale, white skin. The girl coughed and slowly blinked her eyes open and Sasuke stared at her beautiful green eyes. "Wha-?" SLAP!

"Get away!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he rubbed his red cheek. What? How dare she? The girl quickly curled up into a ball, as if that would protect her from anything.

He stared at her for a few minutes. "Look," Sasuke sighed impatiently, "I don't know who you are but…" Sniffle. Sniffle. "Hey, you okay?" The girl trembled uncontrollably and that's when Sasuke noticed her clothes.

Her red china top and skirt were torn and ripped in various places, bruises and scrapes littered her body, a large cut adorned both her forearms. Where did she come from? How did she get injured? What if it was an abusive parent? For some reason he felt his heart clench at that thought.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pulled her up. "Come on." She fell back down, obviously unable to stand. Sighing, he squatted and leaned his back towards her. "Climb on." No response. He was starting to get irritated. "Just get on. I'm not going to hurt you." He felt slight pressure against his neck as her arms looped around him, her legs circling his waist. Surprised, he stood up, she was so light, like a feather, and ran home.

* * *

><p>As he was passing through the Uchiha district a couple of bystanders stared at them but Sasuke ignored them. By the time he got home the girl was already unconscious. He stopped at his house, slid the door open, and toed his sandals off, yelling, "Mom! Help!"<p>

He heard the sound of feet thundering down the stairs as the door to the hallway slammed open and his mom stood there panting, "Sasuke! Where? Where were you hurt?" She immediately stooped down to her son and gave him a once over. "Well?"

Sasuke sighed. Couldn't she see the girl he was carrying? "It's not me mom, it's her." He made a motion of setting the girl down. His mom's eyes widened as she took in the state of the girl.

"Oh dear. Here let me take her," his mom held out her hands expectantly. For some instinctual reason Sasuke didn't want to let go of this girl, even to his mom. So he shook his head. His mom, Mikoto, blinked for a second then smiled in understanding and mischief. "Alright Sasuke-kun, we'll put her in the guest room." Sasuke nodded and carried his precious weight through the halls towards the guest room, his mom following.

A door slid open to his right. Sasuke glanced up and smiled. Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi looked downward at his younger brother then eyed the girl he was carrying. "Who's…Ow!" Itachi winced. "Mom!" Mikoto put a finger to her lips, shushing her eldest. Itachi raised an eyebrow. What?

Mikoto crossed her arms and gestured towards Sasuke with her chin, looking at him and then pointedly at the girl. Don't interfere.

Itachi smiled in understanding. Ah.

Sasuke's head couldn't comprehend the two's conversation so he shrugged it off and continued towards his destination. The guest room was two doors away from his own room. It was pretty much like any other room in his house, plain and only occupied with a bed, nightstand, dresser, and adjoining bathroom.

Lifting the covers, he gently slid the girl down his back and onto the bed as he too jumped on and artfully arranged her head in the pillows before pulling the covers over her. Satisfied with his work, he turned towards his mom expectantly.

Mikoto was standing in the doorway, chuckling at her son's obvious concern for the girl before walking in herself and kneeling in front of her son. "Sasuke-kun, let me take care of her wounds from here okay? I'll take good care of her."

"Can I stay?" he pouted innocently.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but she needs to rest ne? Why don't you go play a little before dinner?"

Pout. "But…"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke shivered. His mom must be serious if she's using his full name.

"Yes, mom," he muttered, walking out of the room but not before looking back at the bed where the girl lay. Who is she? Where did she come from?

"SASUKE!"

"Hai!" He ran out.

* * *

><p>Where was she? Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open, staring at the…was that a ceiling? What? Wasn't she in the woods? Yeah. She was running away from those Kirigakure shinobi who had been beating her up – again. Those idiots, did they really think they could train her and expect her to work for them? What happened? Oh yes. Then she saw a villager's donkey cart and figured it was a good place to hide so she climbed in there and hid. What happened then? Right, she fell asleep when the cart started moving. How many days ago was that? Then where did she end up?<p>

All she remembered was falling onto the dirt. She must have fallen out of the cart. That's good, she was away from those horrible shinobi, but then again she's now lost. So she was running through what she thought was a forest, tired and hungry. Sakura thought she saw something up ahead and sprinted with all her might. That was when she bumped into someone and…argh!

She couldn't remember anything after that.

Sakura shook her head and examined her surroundings. She was in a bed, in a plain room. No a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats. Wait! Her wounds! Pulling her arms up for inspection, she saw that the injuries her captors had inflicted were bandaged. What? Who?

The door slid open. "Ah you're awake." A woman that looked like she was in her early thirties walked in wearing an apron over a violet dress. Her face was framed by long onyx hair, the same color as her sparkling eyes which held a kind expression.

Sakura cautiously shifted backwards as the woman slowly approached, sitting on the bed. "It's alright. Please don't be afraid. My name is Uchiha Mikoto."

She appeared friendly, Sakura judged, but she couldn't be too sure. Appearances were deceiving. Just like that horrible and disgusting -. NO! She wouldn't think about it.

Mikoto observed the girl silently who seemed to be in the midst of an internal battle. "What's your name?"

Sakura looked like a terrified animal.

"Hm? What's your name little one?"

"…S…"

"Hm?"

"S-s-sakura…"

"That's such a beautiful name. Just like your hair."

Her hair? Sakura looked miffed. She hated her hair. If it weren't for her hair…

"So Sakura, are you hungry? Would you like some dinner?" Mikoto asked kindly. Sakura was about to protest but at that moment her stomach appeared to disagree and let out a growl of hunger. Mikoto chuckled and stood up, opened the nightstand, and held out a small dress. "Here, you can change into this. It was one of my old dresses. Unfortunately I don't have any newer clothes as both of my children are boys. Come out when you're ready."

Sakura nodded and made no motion to move until Mikoto closed her door gently. Okay. She was at someone named Mikoto's house. But where exactly was she? What if those shinobi were after her again? What would she do? She couldn't stay here. No. That would not only be bad for her but she'll put Mikoto-san in danger. She had to leave. Yeah, she'll leave after dinner. Right.

Nodding to herself of her plan, she stood and donned the dress. It was dark blue, short sleeved and went down to above her knees; a fanlike symbol adorned the back of the dress. Believing herself properly attired, Sakura walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Dad, it's unfair. Ni-chan used the cloning technique when we were playing hide and seek. Isn't that cheating?" An irritated Sasuke pouted at his father, Fugaku, who was reading the newspaper across the table from him.<p>

Fugaku smiled at his eldest across from him, next to Sasuke and smiled proudly, "Oh you can use clones now?"

What? Sasuke pouted and looked hopefully at his brother, "Ne, ni-chan, teach me the cloning technique later."

"No Sasuke, he has homework," his mother announced from her cooking. Now he was depressed but Itachi smiled and poked his brother fondly on the head.

"Forgive me Sasuke, maybe next time."

Mikoto placed their dinner on the table and sat down next to Fugaku. "A-a-ano…" a small voice whispered as everyone looked towards the doorway.

"Sakura-chan. You look so cute," Mikoto squealed with delight as the girl blushed at the praise.

Sasuke stared at the girl who was dressed in one of his mother's old dresses. Sakura, was it? She was so pretty. No, he shook his head before anyone could catch him staring. Too bad, Itachi smirked at his obviously infatuated foolish little brother. "Here, sit next to Sasuke-kun, Sakura." Mikoto, set another place next to Sasuke as Sakura sat down next to the boy.

Sakura was silent as she sat down, observing the boy next to her. Wasn't he…? He was the boy she ran into when she was running away. Immediately realizing this, Sakura swiftly turned to the boy and bowed her head in respect. "T-thank you for saving me. I'm forever in your debt and everyone. Thank you," she thanked formally.

Shocked, Sasuke had no idea how to respond. The whole table was silent before Mikoto chuckled softly, "Sakura-chan, there's no reason for you to thank us. It was the right thing to do." Lifting her head up, Sakura gazed around nervously. "Now, let me introduce you. This is my husband Uchiha Fugaku." Fugaku grunted at Sakura's bow of respect. "This is my eldest son, Itachi." Itachi smiled. "And this is my youngest son, Sasuke. He was the one who rescued you." Sakura turned towards the boy next to her, suddenly bestowing him a soft, gently smile.

Sasuke was stunned. Pretty. By the time he noticed he was staring, everyone else had already begun to eat. Embarrassed, he snatched up his chopsticks and dug in, shoveling food into his mouth in his haste.

"Sasuke, please don't inhale your food. That's not nice," his mother scolded.

"Yes, mom." A giggle of mirth caught his attention from Sakura. It brought roses to her cheeks, brightening her entire face. Sasuke blushed…no, he didn't. Uchihas don't blush. His rice burned his tongue. Yes, that's it.

For the next couple minutes the table was silent except for the snap of chopsticks until Mikoto decided she wanted to know more about their guest. "So, Sakura-chan where is your family?"

The girl in question literally froze in mid-bight and set her chopsticks down, immediately losing appetite, completely silent. Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku also stopped eating, waiting for a response. But it never came.

"Sakura-chan?"

Silence.

Mikoto was about to question her again when Sakura quietly replied, "My father…He's dead…I don't know where my mother went. The last time I saw her, I was being taken away by some Kirigakure shinobi. I don't know if she's still alive or not. They're…they were my only family." The girl sniffled as Mikoto hurried over and wrapped her arms around her.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sakura was probably only his age but she already lost both of her parents and the fact that she was suffering made his chest tighten for some reason.

"How were they killed?"

Everyone looked at Fugaku, who had voiced the question.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto hugged Sakura tighter. "How could you ask something like that?"

Fugaku held his hand up. "I'm not being inconsiderate. It's just that this is my job as a part of the police force. I need to know how they died."

Mikoto was about to protest when Sakura meekly whispered, "My father was…stabbed to death, in the chest. I saw it." Fugaku nodded and returned to his dinner. The rest of the family followed his example, but Sasuke kept shooting Sakura worried glances throughout dinner.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you show Sakura your room?" Mikoto was washing the dishes while Fugaku and Itachi had both gone outside the house to spar. Nodding, Sasuke stood up and held his hand towards Sakura. He pulled her up and led her towards his room, their hands still clasped together. For some reason he didn't want to let go and Sakura didn't seem to mind.

The two walked into Sasuke's room. It was plain like all the other rooms in the house and contained only a bed, dresser, and nightstand, but what separated it were the random clothes, toys, and practice kunai scattered everywhere. A small desk stood in the corner, littered with books.

"It's not much," he mumbled

"No, I like it. What's this?" She pointed at his academy homework.

"That's my homework." The two sat down on the floor as Sasuke explained about his school.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten when Fugaku finished his spar with his eldest son. Wiping his forehead, he headed towards his room. He was getting too old for this. Stopping, he noticed Mikoto waiting for him outside.<p>

"Fugaku, can we talk?" He nodded.

She led him to their backyard. "I want Sakura to stay here, with us."

Fugaku's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Mikoto looked him in the eye, repeating, "I want Sakura to stay with us."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Mikoto."

"It's just…" Mikoto was trembling when she suddenly squealed in delight, "I've always wanted a girl! When Sasuke was born, I thought I finally got one but he turned out to be another boy. Please? Can we please keep her?"

Rubbing his forehead, Fugaku sighed. Why did he marry this woman again? Love. But to adopt another child? He looked at his wife's pleading face and sighed again. "Fine."

Mikoto jumped up and down, squealing with delight and immediately started blabbering about shopping trips and girl time. Her husband grunted in response and settled to steer her back towards their room.

As their footsteps faded away, another pair of small feet, hidden behind the corner before, padded out to where his parents had stood. His bright onyx eyes sparkling. Sakura was going to stay. Here, with him.

Overwhelmed with the news, the boy sprinted towards his bedroom where he had left his new playmate before, asleep, while he was going to try and convince his parents to let Sakura stay. But he didn't have to worry about that now. She was staying! They would have so much fun together, just him and Sakura. He wouldn't let any else play with her. She was all his.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sasuke flung open his door to reveal the wonderful news. "Saku-…" His face fell, his eyes probing the room. His toys and homework just where he and Sakura had left them but the blankets that he had covered Sakura with were flung away. His window was open wide, shutters clattering eerily against the sills. Sakura was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is dedictated to Little-bad-Angel for being my first reviewer :D**

**Little-bad-Angel: thnx 4 the review. i plan 2 update weekly but i doubt i'll stick 2 it (heehee -scratches head-)**

**sasusaku lover: thank you ^.^**

**gakuenaliceisbetterthannaruto: ^.^" okies...? well, at least ur reading my fanfic so thank you :D**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 2

She had to get as far away as possible. Panting breathlessly, Sakura navigated around the Uchiha district, making as little noise as possible so as to not wake anyone up. Her legs were beginning to tire so she stopped and collapsed on the ground. It took her a few minutes to notice her surroundings. She was at the exact same spot where she had met Sasuke.

The docks lay ahead of her while Sakura rested against one of the tree trunks. She looked at the dark sky; clouds were starting to gather, must be an impending storm.

Sakura leaned her head against her folded knees, wondering what time it was, probably around midnight. No one would look for her now and by the time morning came she would be long gone, hopefully far away from the Uchihas.

A tear crept slowly out from under her lids, falling on her clenched palm. Why was she crying? This was best for them. They wouldn't get hurt this way if she were found again. That's what she kept telling herself. It was for the best. But for some reason, the thought of leaving Sasuke-kun filled her with sadness, even though she had only known him for a few hours.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Sakura focused instead on her escape and her wounds. She wiped her eyes with her forearm before pulling the bandages off the gash on her left forearm to examine the cut.

It ran pretty deep from the bottom of her wrist to her elbow and was still bleeding. That has to be stopped somehow. Frowning, Sakura formed some hand seals. This would take up a lot of her chakra but she'd be able to move faster, not hindered by the pain. Her hands glowed green as she pressed her right hand on the gash, sending chakra into the wound.

The blood slowly stopped; the edges slowly closing up. Sakura sighed. This might take a while.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily as Sasuke ran through the Uchiha district, looking for a certain pink haired girl. He couldn't believe it. The moment he turned around to ask his parents whether Sakura could stay, she ran away herself. What was she thinking?<p>

His head swiveled right and left so swiftly he almost gave himself whiplash. Judging from the time he left and how long he spent searching for that blasted girl, Sasuke guessed it was around two in the morning. It was still dry when he left the house but for his amazing luck, it started raining not soon after. Now it was pouring. His hair and clothes were completely soaked through.

Great. Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten very far, not with her wounds. But why would she run away to begin with? It must be because of something from her past. Sasuke remembered how she said her parents were killed. _But she never told us how she got those wounds_. And being the polite child he was, Sasuke didn't ask her. If she wanted to tell him she would eventually.

Well, that was what he had thought before she pulled her vanishing act.

For some unknown reason, Sasuke felt a deep attachment to Sakura even if they had just met. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt extremely protective of her. He would bring her back, no doubt about it. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had to. She couldn't leave him; he'd make sure of it. And whatever her past was, he'd take care of it. He would take care of her. Because she was hi-.

What? She was _his_? Sasuke shook his head. Where had that thought come from. Anyway, he had to find her first. The docks, he would check the docks first. Set in his decision, Sasuke headed towards the lake where he first met Sakura.

* * *

><p>Itachi's eyes shot open, zeroing in on the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily. What was that feeling? Yawning, he slid out of bed, intent on getting a glass of water. As he was walking down the halls, he noticed Sasuke's light was on. What was his little brother doing up at this time?<p>

Prepared to lecture his brother, he opened the door to halt mid step. Sasuke's bed covers were flung wide, the window open, and both Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

Itachi sprinted to his parent's room, sliding the door open with a bang. Fugaku immediately bolted up, surveying his surroundings, while Mikoto took a moment to sit up. "What? Itachi?"

Fugaku glared at his son, "Itachi-"

"Otou-san, okaa-san, Sasuke and Sakura are gone!"

Mikoto immediately sprung up. "What? No, Sasuke Sakura. Fugaku, get up. We're going to search for them now." For the first time Fugaku looked sincerely concerned. Nodding he pulled himself out of bed.

"Itachi, you come too," he told his son. Itachi responded by leaving immediately.

Itachi slipped on his sandals by the door and ran out, only to be bombarded by rain. _Perfect, it's raining_. He sighed but closed his eyes and felt for Sasuke's chakra. _Sasuke, don't get hurt._

* * *

><p>The docks loomed straight ahead, as Sasuke ran towards them, brushing random branches and leaves aside in his haste. As he sprung out he screamed, "Sakura!" He saw her, sitting under a tree. There she was!<p>

Sakura looked up when she heard someone scream her name to see Sasuke running towards her. This was bad. She looked down at her wound, where it was just knitting close. _Come on! Heal faster!_ The wound closed as she jumped up, picking up the bandages, preparing to sprint in the opposite direction when a shadow loomed over her. Sakura glanced upwards, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at her. "Sakura…Why did you open the bandages? You're just hurting yourself!" He gently pulled her arm towards him only to see that the wound on her left arm was completely gone. Not a scratch was left. "How…?" As he stared, amazed, Sakura pursed her lips and gently tried to pull her arm back. Sasuke reacted instinctively, tightening his grip.

Her eyes darted quickly back and forth as she almost sobbed, "Please, Sasuke-kun. Let me go."

"No. Expl-"

"_Please_. I have to go. _Now._"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Leave them. Leave him? No, never! He wouldn't allow it._ "NO! Why?"

Sakura refused to meet his eyes, resorting to pulling his arm, "I can't stay. Please, please, just let me go. I don't want…you to get hurt because of me."

Get hurt? Sasuke was confused. "Why would I get hurt because of you?"

"If you get close to me, and _they_ come back, they'll hurt you to take me back. They'll _kill you_ to take me back. I know too much."

Sasuke was even more confused and frustrated. "Who Sakura?"

She stopped pulling, "I can't say. It'll put you in danger." Tears sprung out of her eyes.

"Sakura…" She sobbed harder, her knees buckling as she fell into Sasuke's chest. His arms wrapped around her as he sat both of them down against the tree trunk, rocking slowly back and forth. He was so confused. What did he do in this situation? Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl in his lap. He didn't know what to do when girls, no, when _Sakura_ cried. So he just held her for the next few minutes as she cried. Slowly her sobs shifted into sniffles then silence as she clutched Sasuke's wet shirt. Wet?

She looked closely at his attire. His clothes were all wet! So was his hair. "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked down at her. "How long have you been looking for me?"

Sasuke blushed, looking away and scratching his head. "Uh…"

"What?"

"Ever since you left…" Sakura was surprised. He had been looking for her ever since she left? What about Mikoto-san and everyone else? Were they looking for her too? "Sakura…"

"Huh?"

"…I've been calling you for the last minute."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed simultaneously.

"So…" Sasuke mumbled. "Do you think you can explain?" Sakura tilted her head sideways. _Huh?_ "About what you said earlier." _Oh._ Her head drooped. Sasuke panicked. "I-it's ok if you don't, I mean…" He pouted. He couldn't believe he stuttered. Itachi-nisan would laugh at him.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I'll explain." Sasuke nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Sakura. "I'll start from the beginning. My parents were medical shinobi during the third shinobi war. They retired to the countryside outside of Konoha for a more peaceful life. That was where I was born…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Sakura-chan" A bob of pink hair popped up from among the flower beds. "Dinner time."_

_"Ai!*" A three year old Sakura stood up from her roses and ran towards the cottage door. "Kaa-san!" Her mother picked her up and sat her on her stool, setting her dinner in front of her._

_Her father was sitting opposite her, closing his newspaper. "Did you have fun playing today Sakura-chan?"_

_"Ai!*" Her bright viridian eyes shone brightly with mirth, "Sakra pway wid fwowers! Awwl day!"_

_One month later_

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Sakura's mother looked up from watering the garden._

_"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura ran up to her mother, a fluff of ball in her hands. It was a baby bird, with its wings bent at an awkward angle. "Kaa-san!" Sakura sobbed, "Birdy's has a booboo!"Her mother gently took the bird from her, cradling it in one palm._

_"Look, Sakura-chan." Her other hand glowed green as she placed it over the bird. Sakura watched in awe as the wings straightened out before the bird stood up ruffled its wings a little and flew off. _

_"Waaah! Kaa-san teach me! Teach Sakura!" Her mother smiled sadly and was about to say no but seeing the excitement in Sakura's eyes, she conceded defeat and agreed._

_"Yaaaay!" Sakura ran around the yard in circles, like a puppy chasing its tail._

* * *

><p><em>Two months later<em>

_"That's it Sakura-chan. Just like that." Sakura's brows furrowed in concentration as she focused her two palms on the dead fish in front of her, with a cry, she collapsed on her bottom just as the fish came to life and jumped back into the stream in front of it. Sakura panted, staring at the spot the fish jumped into the stream before bursting into cheer, her little chubby hands waving in the air. _

_Her parents stood to the side of the room, exchanging glances of happiness and worry. What if some shinobi found out about her chakra control? They would take her away and her parents didn't want her to experience the harsh life of a shinobi. She was only four and by then children were already being groomed to enter the Academy._

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

_It was quiet, too quiet, the type of quiet that heralded hurricanes or earthquakes. It was the type of quiet that woke Sakura. Blinking her emerald eyes open wearily, she slid off her bed, small feet padding towards the door. _

_The hallways were pitch black, empty, yet held a sense of foreboding. Sakura sleepily walked towards her parents' room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, muttering "Daddy…mommy…" The bedroom door was slightly open and she peeked through._

_Her eyes widened and the world stood still. "Argh." Her father's body fell from the stranger's kunai and thumped on the floor. So cold. Why did it feel so cold? Blood pooled. It's…not supposed to be red. Why is it red? Why? WHY?_

_"Daddy…" Four pairs of eyes shot towards the door, one filled with fear._

_"RUN SAKURA! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" The woman struggled against her captor, eyes wild with fear._

_Sakura stood in the doorway paralyzed. Who are those strangers? Her daddy and mommy…One of the men silently approached. "Little girl," the voice cackled. She ran as fast as her little feet could carry her._

_A second later she was lifted up in the air by a pair of arms, screaming wildly. She was carried outside, struggling but stopped at the sight._

_Her village was enveloped in flames. Houses were ransacked. Children were screaming. No. NO! She thrashed about as she was ruthlessly thrown, bound, and gagged onto a cart, sobbing as the cart drove away._

_And so Sakura was one of the many that were captured and taken prisoner by Kirigakure shinobi. That was the day she saw her village destroyed, the day her father was killed in front of her, the day her mother was taken away, the day her young world fell apart. That was the day Sakura Haruno turned 5._

* * *

><p><em>In the cart<em>

_Sakura huddled closer to the corner of the cart, hoping to be unnoticed as the cart drove off into the woods. She didn't know how much time passed but all she could think about was waking up to see her father and mother being taken away from her. Images of her village passed through her mind now and then as she drifted in and out of sleep. The sky was lightening. It must be almost morning as the cart slowed to a stop._

_Where were they? "Get your asses moving, now!" What? A group of Kirigakure shinobi stood near the front of the wagon screaming at everyone to get out and to line up. "Alright, what do you think boss?"_

_Sakura scrambled to the end of the line, hiding behind the leg of an adult, hoping to not be noticed. The shinobi the others called "Boss" observed the prisoners. A scar ran from the left side of his chin and through his nose to the right of his face, his blue eyes piercing. He wore the typical Kirigakura vest with black trousers with his forehead protector strapped to his right shoulder._

_His eyes reviewed everyone slowly before he announced, "Send them to work. None of these shits are worth my time."Waving his hand, he dismissed everyone. Sakura let out a sigh. At least she wasn't singled out. _

_As she walked along with the other prisoners, the Boss noticed a bright pink mop of hair. "Stop." Everyone halted in fear. "You with the pink hair. Come here." Sakura froze. No._

_She obediently walked towards the Boss, head down. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as the Boss circled around her slowly, poking at her now and then._

_"She'll do. Put everyone else to work." The scuffle of feet was heard as the prisoners were herded to work, leaving Sakura with the rest of the shinobi._

_What had she gotten into?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Ai- Hai but Sakura doesn't know how to pronounce it yet ^.^ (isn't she adorable?)<strong>

**12.23.11 - HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Just a heads up, I'll be going on vacation for the next couple of days so the next chapter will be posted around the end of next week instead of this Sunday (it's Christmas!). Enjoy the holidays! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Little-bad-Angel and TheEmoChick for reviewing my last chapter :D**

**Little-bad-Angel: Thank you! Your reviews mean so much. I just recently got rejected by Notre Dame, but then I saw ur review and it cheered me rite up ^.^ Rn't sasusaku so cute 2gethr? Itachi's amazing also, tho i'm not sure how i'll portray him latr on. I lurv how u review regularly (that's dedication!)**

**TheEmoChick: thank you ^.^ i'm aiming to finish this story by the time i leave 4 college next yr**

**Hopefully i'll finish Ch. 4 by this Sunday so i'll be back on schedule but no promises -fingers crossed-**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 3

_Day 1 _

"_Doton: Doryukatsu!" The ground cracked open, revealing a set of stairs, leading underground. "Boss" walked in first as one of the three shinobi left pushed Sakura in after him. As she stepped in, the ground above her closed shut. Now how would she escape? Sakura stepped into a hallway, torches lighting both sides. She didn't have time to see anything else as the shinobi steered her forward._

_ Their "Boss" stopped in front of a door. "Take her to the training room. You know what to do. Report back to me later." With that, he slammed the door shut. _

_ Training room? Sakura shivered with fear. What were they going to do to her? The three shinobi dragged her further down the hallway until they reached another door. Sliding it open, Sakura was pushed into the room. _

_ Four pillars supported the round training room while mats and weapons dotted the floors. No windows and only one way out. Sakura's knees trembled as the three shinobi locked the door. _

_ "All right, let's see what we've got," one announced. He had a muscular frame, grey eyes, and locks of red hair poking out of his forehead protector._

_ "She must be somewhat useful if the Boss singled her out," remarked another. This one was lankier, taller than the other two and sported brown eyes and tousled blonde._

_ "Let's just hurry up," the third sighed, leaning against the wall. "You girl, try to land a punch on Hitoshi." The last shinobi was the smaller of the two, though he seemed to be the leader; his hair was black, spiked and his eyes shone a brilliant blue._

_ Sakura stared. Hitoshi? Land a punch? Wha-! Sakura dodged a swift punch to her left, falling on her butt. The shinobi with red locks stood in front of her, grinning toothily as he readied his arm for another punch._

_ "Do something, bitch!" The blonde one yelled with a smirk on his face which was immediately wiped off by a punch in the head by the third shinobi._

_ "Shut up, Takao." _

_ Takao rubbed his head and snarled, "Akio!"_

_ Sakura didn't have time to stare further as Hitoshi rushed towards her again. She jumped to the side. What were they expecting? She was only five! Suddenly a palm smacked her in the face. She flew towards the other side of the room, landing on the floor with a thud. Hitoshi didn't stop in his attacks so Sakura just curled into a ball as he landed punch after punch on her small back, hoping the attacks would stop._

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

_ "AAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her limbs being torn apart slowly. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE! AAAAH!" _

_ A bright light filled her gaze as she found herself, lying on the ground, jerking. Her limbs were still attached. Three pairs of feet stood in front of her. Hitoshi, Takao, and Akio. Oh, right, training._

_ Akio frowned, "No talent in genjutsu."_

_ Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as the three walked away, leaving her in the room alone. Putting her hands together, she closed her eyes and prayed. Please, somebody. Help me._

* * *

><p><em>Day 5<em>

_ Sakura's shoes made a clack-clack sound as she was led to "Boss." She was ushered into his room and thrust onto a wooden chair, her three captors surrounding her.  
>"Boss" was standing, waiting expectantly, "Well?"<em>

_ The trio looked terrified._

_ "WELL?"_

_ Akio coughed nervously, "We have tried taijutsu, genjutsu, and various elemental ninjutsu..."_

_ "And?"_

_ Gulp. "There has been…" He whispered, "No success…"_

_ The room was silent for the next three minutes before "Boss" roared, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO SUCCESS?" Akio, Hitoshi, and Takao all shuddered. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY JUDGEMENT?" All three shook their heads in the negative. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE BITCH I PERSONALLY CHOSE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO TALENT?" No one moved. "…Get. Out. And. Put. Her. To. Work." The three nodded. "NOW!" _

_ Hitoshi pulled Sakura up, dragging her swiftly out the door._

_ She was to work in the mines, with all the other prisoners._

* * *

><p><em>Week 2<em>

_ After her first whole week working in the mines, Sakura was dead tired. She collapsed on one of the benches in the lunch area, panting hard. Her entire body was covered in soot, her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and nutrition, and her arms and legs were covered in scratches._

_ "Excuse me, may I sit here?" A voice questioned. Sakura looked up to see a girl around her own age, with waist length brown hair and strange violet eyes. Sakura nodded before the girl sat down. "My name is Atsuko."_

_ "Sakura."_

_ "How long have you been here?" Atsuko smiled gently. Sakura smiled in return._

_ "A week." _

_ "It's hard isn't it?"_

_ Sakura nodded._

_ "I hope we can be friends."_

_ "Atsuko-chan! Atsuko-chan!" The girl in question turned around as a ball of pink energy bounded onto her, laughing._

_ "Sakura-chan!" They embraced. Sakura smiled in delight. She wasn't alone anymore. She had a friend!_

_ Everything was going as good as it could be. The labor was hard but as Atsuko said Sakura was getting used to it, until the day one of the mines collapsed._

_ It was a mine that collapsed regularly but the shinobi didn't care if any of the slaves lost their lives. They were replaceable. That is, until it collapsed on Atsuko._

_ Sakura was carrying a bucket of coal when she heard a familiar scream. Dropping her bucket, she dashed to the source of the scream. A group of people were already surrounding the victim as Sakura pushed everyone aside. _

_ Atsuko's leg was crushed under the rocks. As the rocks were lifted away, one man examined her leg. "It's hopeless. The bones are completely crushed." Sakura knelt by the screaming Atsuko, examining the leg._

_ "Atsuko," Sakura said, "Hold still." She put one hand on top the other over Atsuko's leg, concentrating her chakra. A green stream of chakra molded around Atsuko's leg. The crowd started murmuring in shock and awe. _

_ Once Sakura was sure the bones were mended properly, she pulled her hands back, breathing heavily. The crowd burst into applause as Atsuko hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you, Sakura-chan. You are amazing!" Sakura smiled._

_ "Anything for my friend, Atsuko-chan!"_

_ Word slowly got out about Sakura's healing abilities and Sakura found herself overwhelmed with broken bones, wounds, and cuts. She was happy though because she got to help everyone. _

_ It was a little over a year since her capture when Sakura got into trouble. _

_ Sakura was healing a man's broken wrist when she found herself surrounded by three shinobi, Akio, Hitoshi, and Takao. _

_ Akio smirked evilly, "Remember us?"_

_ This time they didn't take her to the training room. She was led to a room with injured shinobi. The three pushed her in. "Get to work."_

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

_ Her hands glowing green, Sakura healed a particularly nasty wound on one of her captors. As she finished, she collapsed on the ground, panting slightly. The shinobi she had healed kicked her in the stomach a couple of times, yelling "Get up, bitch!" before walking away. _

_ It was like that every day. Healing the injured, then getting beaten up; it was ironic._

_Sakura sighed, lifting her glowing hand to her stomach. She suddenly realized something. It was March 28. She was seven. Two years. Two years in this hellhole, healing every injured shinobi that comes my way and then getting hit after I heal them._

_ She had long given up hope that someone would help her. She had found out that the shinobi who had captured here were rogue shinobi who defaulted from the end of the war. The small amount of power they had was not enough and like all humans they wanted more. What bothered Sakura the most was that she never saw Atsuko again. She had lost her only friend. _

_ Tears slipped out of her eyes as Sakura walked back to her assigned room. The hallways were empty as Sakura crept silently past the "Boss's" room. "Atsuko…"_

_ What? Atsuko! Sakura stood still, placing her ear against the door, hoping to hear more._

_ "It's a good thing you told us about the girl. What was her name again?"_

_ "Sakura." Atsuko! Wait, tell us about the girl?_

_ "Yes, that one. She has been invaluable. I knew I didn't choose wrong." _

_ Laughter._

_Atsuko. Told us about the girl. Sakura. Invaluable! Atsuko was the one who told them! She was the reason why Sakura was alone, beaten around by the shinobi, with no way to escape. Swiftly running to her room, Sakura slammed the door shut, crying as she slid to the ground._

_ She would escape. She swore it. She would escape and pay those shinobi back for what they did to her and her family. She would pay Atsuko back._

* * *

><p><em>Screams were heard in the middle of the night, waking Sakura from her sleep. A boom shook her room as Sakura rushed out of bed to look out the window. The hideout was being attacked.<em>

_ Shinobi were fighting outside. This was her chance! Sakura didn't hesitate as she packed a small bag. She could finally escape. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Sakura rushed out of her room, sprinting down the empty hallways. _

_ She appeared near the back entrance of the hideout, determined to escape into the surrounding woods when a kunai whizzed past her head. A shout was heard as Sakura turned around to see a shinobi racing towards her._

_ Terrified, Sakura jolted into a sprint into the woods, heading as fast as she could. She could hear the footsteps of the following shinobi behind her, slowly catching up._

_ "Stop!" Sakura halted at the familiar voice. The shinobi caught up, pulling of his mask. Sakura narrowed her eyes._

_ "Atsuko."_

_ Atsuko stood still, "Hey, Sakura."_

_ The two stood there, staring at each other before Atsuko motioned to Sakura's bag. "Leaving?"_

_ "What else? I'm sick of this place, being forced to work like a slave and beaten to an inch of my life every day, but you wouldn't know that would you?"_

_ Silence._

_ "You sold me out! You told them about my abilities. Because of that I…I…"_

_ "So what?"_

_ Sakura was shocked._

_ "So what if I sold you out?"_

_ "But…weren't we friends? Friends don't do that to each other!"_

_ "Friends?" Atsuko scoffed, "Friendship is a waste of time. Take a look at yourself. Where the hell did you end up because of friendship?"_

_ "But…"_

_ "Even if you call yourself friends now, if you meet each other on the battlefield, what happens to your friendship then? That's why the only person you can trust is yourself, like I do. Naïve little Sakura, you actually thought I was your friend. Now, when I take you back to Boss, he'll be so pleased with me." _

_ Atsuko slowly approached; Sakura couldn't move. She was rooted to her spot. She never really understood what happened next. All she felt was rage, sadness, and betrayal. All she remembered was lashing out wildly._

_ Blood soaked the ground. Sakura held her hands up. They were covered in blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't say anything so he simply held her tightly against him, rocking back and forth. To go through that when she was only seven, he didn't know how to respond. But what upset him was not the training or the capture but…<p>

"What are you going to do?"

Sakura pondered this for a minute, "I'm not sure. I feel anger towards those shinobi who captured me and killed my parents. I want them dead, but…"

"But…?"

"I considered Atsuko my friend, even if she didn't. When she betrayed me, I…I can't even begin to describe how I felt. Anger, hatred, loathing. There are no words to describe it."

Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"But when I…when I…killed her…it was the worst feeling I've ever felt. I thought I would feel relief or happy that I got my revenge, I didn't. The feeling of killing a friend is indescribable…So…I…don't want revenge. That vow I made to pay everyone back for what they did to me, I don't want to go through with it. It's enough."

The rain stopped.

"Are you going to leave then?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to." Sakura made a motion to get up but Sasuke held her tight.

_Leave him? No. He wouldn't let her_. "Stay."

"What if they come after me? I don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke blushed. "You can attend the Academy with me. We'll both graduate and become shinobi so we can fight them. I'll protect you." Sasuke proudly pointed to his chest, eyes shining brightly.

But Sakura was hesitant. Stay? Stay with Sasuke? Could she do that? All she had been occupied with was survival and escape. Could she really start afresh?

Sakura tried to shift out of Sasuke's lap but his arms gently encircled her. Her eyes widened at his touch. Sasuke-kun. She lifted her hands towards his chest. Maybe, maybe she could stay.

As Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest, she decided. She would stay. She would try to move on with Sasuke-kun. And closing her eyes, Sakura made the leap.

* * *

><p>So, that's what was going on. The trees and bushes masked Itachi's presence as he watched Sakura and Sasuke. Having heard everything, he pondered his next move.<p>

"Sakura…" he murmured. She could be useful.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dedications!: 3Hah3, TheEmoChick, SF Geronimo U guys are amazing! Keep reading!**

**Happy New Years! My way of celebrating the new year: staring my laptop as the time changed from 11:59 12/31/2011 to 12:00 1/1/2012 while writing the new Dawn Ch. -felt lke a socially retarded idiot/loser- T_T**

**3Hah3: Muchas Gracias! What? Only "like"? How cud u -gasps in horror-! JK =w= Thank You! Yes and this ch. is soon I made it by New Years! back on schedule -pumps fist in air- Happy New Year!**

**TheEmoChick: I rlly rlly don't wana make itachi evil cuz he's so AMAZING...but i rlly wana hav the uchiha massacre but if itachi doesnt kill evry1 it kinda kills the point of sasuke's revenge in a way so...decisions decisions. currently i'm leaning towards som1 else killing the clan but who knows -sigh- Happy New Year!**

**SF Geronimo: Thank You ^.^ Let's just say the storyline resulted from me about to punch Sakura's face in Part 1 and screaming "Badass!" her in Part 2. i also luv sasusaku (they're perfect 4 each other) and sasuke was actin lke such a -insert swear word- in part 2 so i thot what if sakura went thru the same thing sasuke did and grew up w/ him. mayb he wud reconsider revenge...mayb. we'll see how it goes. Happy New Year!**

**JUST DISCOVERED HITS ON FF. DIDN'T KNOW SO MANY PPL READ MY STORY. THANKS 2 YOU ALL FOR READING! **

**FEELING PUMPED!**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 4

"Hai, hai, nii-san," Sasuke mumbled as he and Sakura took off their sandals. Itachi sighed at his idiotic brother before calling out, "Kaa-san."

Mikoto hurried out. "Did you find them?"

"Hai." Sasuke stood sheepishly next to Itachi with Sakura hiding behind him.

Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief. "Go get your father. He's probably still looking for them." Itachi nodded before heading back out.

The slam of the door sounded ominous to Sasuke as he approached his furious mother. "Uchiha Sasuke." He winced. Full name, that's bad. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been!" She then turned to Sakura who shook with fear. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being enveloped in a tight hug. "Mou, Sakura-chan. Do you know how worried we've been?" She said in a completely different tone than with Sasuke.

He stared in disbelief before pouting. Really?

The door slid open, revealing Itachi and Fugaku.

Sakura squirmed in Mikoto's tight embrace, which Sasuke quickly noted. "Kaa-san, you're suffocating her."

"Oh, Sakura-chan. I'm so sorry."

Mikoto loosened her hold, causing Sakura to gasp for air, "It's alright."

Observing how everyone was soaked to the bone, "Everyone go change before you catch a cold. Sasuke lend Sakura one of your shirts. I don't have any clothing that will fit her." Sasuke nodded before grasping Sakura's hand and pulling her towards his room.

Flipping through his closet, Sasuke threw one of his shirts towards Sakura with a pair of white shorts. "You can change in the bathroom." Sakura took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom as Sasuke pulled on a fresh shirt and shorts. "Are you done?" He knocked on the door.

"Hai," Sakura called out before walking into the room. Sasuke heard himself make a barely audible choking noise in his throat. The shirt reached to mid-thigh while Sakura stood awkwardly trying to keep her borrowed shorts from falling down.

Sasuke's ears were bright red while the rest of his face was slowly turning pink. His eyes darted around the room, trying not to focus on a certain spot. It was impossible. Sakura just looked so cute in his clothes and Sasuke felt a sense of pride and joy that Sakura was wearing _his_ clothes. She was covered in _his_ possessions. She belonged to _him._

"You can leave the shorts." Sasuke took Sakura's hand again and led her to the living room.

"Sakura, Sasuke, take a seat," Fugaku told them sternly. Mikoto was already seated beside her husband with Itachi across from her. Sasuke and Sakura both took seats next to Itachi. "Sakura," Fugaku began, "Mikoto and I have been discussing earlier that since your parents are dead and you have no other living family that you know of, we would like for you to stay here. However, you just tried to run away a couple of hours ago due to unknown circumstances. It is purely up to you to decide whether you would like to stay or leave. The choice is yours."

Sakura looked firmly at Fugaku, "I apologize for running away suddenly, but I talked with Sasuke-kun and I decided to stay." Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand, which he had not let go of since they entered the room, in reassurance.

"Very well," Fugaku mused.

"Tou-san." Fugaku turned towards his younger son. "Since Sakura-chan is staying, can she enter the Academy with me?"

"Sakura, are you ok with this?" Fugaku asked. "Hai." Sakura nodded. "I'll talk to the Academy then. Mikoto prepare a room for Sakura. Itachi come with me." With that Itachi and Fugaku both left the room.

"Please take care of me, Mikoto-san." Sakura bowed formally.

Mikoto frowned, "No, that's not right. Call me Kaa-san."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes, and call Fugaku, Tou-san and Itachi, Nii-san. You're a part of our family now Sakura."

Family? She was a part of a family again! Sakura smiled with happiness. "Hai, Kaa-san."

* * *

><p>"Now remember Sasuke. Look after Sakura, it's her first day." Mikoto reminded her son as she packed his bento.<p>

"Hai, Kaa-san," Sasuke replied monotonously. As if he needed reminders to take care of Sakura-chan. Of course, he would protect her since Sakura's his -. What was she to him again? Sasuke looked up as the girl in question walked into the room shyly. She was wearing the dress Mikoto initially gave her as she clasped her hands together.

"Um…Miko…Kaa-san? Do you need any help?"

Mikoto looked up from her cooking. "That's all right Sakura. Sit next to Sasuke and eat your breakfast."

"Hai." Sakura sat down. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Oyaho," Sasuke replied, pushing the breakfast plates towards her.

Picking up her chopsticks, Sakura delicately placed a morsel of food in her mouth, munching cutely. _Adora-!_ _Adorable? _What was he thinking, Sasuke shook his head. Arrrgh, she was driving him crazy.

Sakura watched with confusion as Sasuke had some kind of strange internal battle with himself. Shrugging, she chewed. _I wonder if my classmates will like me. Will I make friends? I don't know anyone except Sasuke-kun. What if they ignore me? _"Sasuke-kun? What's the Academy like?"

Restraining himself from pounding his head against the table ("That's bad manners!" Mikoto would say), Sasuke bit his lip. "Well…"

"Here you go, Sasuke, Sakura, your lunches. Have fun at school. And Sasuke, remember what I told you." Mikoto handed each of them a packed bento.

Sasuke pouted. Did his mother think he'd forget in less than ten minutes? "We're leaving. Come on, Sakura-chan."

"Have a nice day, Kaa-san," Sakura yelled as Sasuke dragged her out of the house.

Once the door shut, Mikoto chuckled to herself, squealing silently. They were obviously made for each other.

* * *

><p>Tugging lightly on Sakura's hand, Sasuke entered his classroom. "This is my classroom." Walking up to his sensei, Sasuke asked, "Sensei which class will Sakura be in?"<p>

The teacher looked up from his scroll, giving Sakura a once over. "Ah, yes, Sasuke. You're father told me about our newest student. And your name is Sakura yes?"

"Hai," Sakura mumbled.

"Well, today we'll be splitting up the boys and girls, so Sakura will be in the next classroom."

What? Split up into boys and girls? Sasuke grumbled, how dare they separate them? Opening his mouth to protest, Sasuke felt someone pull on his arm. "Sasuke-kun, come one. Class is about to start." They stopped outside Sakura's classroom.

"Sakura." Sasuke put both his hands on her arms. "If anyone hurts you or makes you feel bad, you have to tell me. Be careful, ok? I'll pick you up after class so we can eat lunch together." He stared into Sakura's beautiful green eyes seriously. Couldn't she see how vulnerable she would be? Couldn't any of the teachers see how important it was for him to be with her at all times? What if she tripped? Who else but him would be there to catch her?

"Uhm…Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?"

"It's just a class. We're not on a mission." Sakura deadpanned.

"…" His face turned a deep crimson. Aw, Uchiha Sasuke was blushing. "Uh…Uhm…I…I'll pick you up after class!" He yelled as he raced back to his own class, leaving Sakura standing there in confusion.

* * *

><p>"Female ninja must obtain a wide range of knowledge and education as a woman, not just ninja techniques. If you cannot act like a normal woman when you are in enemy territory…you will have trouble spying. Today's topic is flower arrangement. Now, everyone pick the flowers you want."<p>

"Hai!" The group of girls cried out, dispersing in their groups. Sakura gingerly stood up, looking around. Why? She shyly walked up to a group of three girls who stopped picking flowers as they noticed Sakura get closer. "Um…do you…"

"Hey, let's go." The three immediately left, glaring daggers at Sakura.

Why? Why was everyone avoiding her? Walking to a bunch of white flowers she sat down and plucked one, staring at it. "Why? Why is everyone avoiding me?"

"Hey, are you ok?" Sakura turned around to see a girl with blond hair and blue eyes bending down next to her. "I asked if you're ok," the girl stated again in an irritated voice.

"I'm fine." Sakura looked back at her knees as if they were the most interesting things she ever saw.

The girl sat down, grumbling. "As if, you don't look fine to me." The two sat together in silence for a second. "You're the new girl aren't you?"

"Hai."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"My name's Haruno Sakura."

"I saw you…" Ino mumbled.

"Huh?"

"This morning, I saw you come in with Sasuke-kun. He was…" Ino paused as if catching herself. "I…I mean. Hey, what flowers did you pick?"

Sakura blinked. _Why did she cut herself off?_ "I'm not really good at these things," she replied. She was only five when her parents died so Sakura never really had anyone to teach her things like flower arrangement. "What about you, Ino-chan? Uh…is it alright if I call you that?"

"It's alright, but it's kind of funny."

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head to one side.

"You may be named after a flower, Sakura, but you're not very good. There's a trick to these things. Listen, in flower arrangement, once you pick your main flower, you add other flowers to accentuate it. Flowers shouldn't fight to be number one," Ino explained, lifting a hand, "Let's see…" She pointed to a couple of pink flowers. "Look, over there. Can you see it? That cosmos."

Sakura looked at the direction Ino was pointing, watching in curiosity as the flower waved back and forth in the wind. "For example," Sakura turned back to Ino, "If that cosmos is the main one…the flowers you picked, the thoroughworts, are just extras." _Oh! I see_. Sakura nodded. "Cosmos differs from spring flowers in that it's known as cherry blossom in the fall. It's also the most beautiful flower during the fall season. It also means harmony," Ino lifted a finger at Sakura, "So it fits with any other fall flowers."

_Ino-chan's amazing. She knows so much about flowers. But me…_Sakura looked down at the "extras" in her hands. She was just an extra. A hand reached out and pulled an "extra" out of Sakura's hand.

Ino put the thoroughwort next to her head. "Do I look good with this? Like a cosmos? Am I cute?" She winked.

_Ino…_ "Yes."

"What was that gap?" Ino laughed so heartily that Sakura didn't have any choice but to laugh along with her.

"Aw, the _new girl_ seems to be having extra fun today…" A malicious voice sneered. Sakura sat up straight. _One…two…no, three. Three chakras._ "Oh my god," the voice continued, "Look at that huge forehead." Sakura turned around to see three girls. Two girls, one with spiked maroon hair, another with an afro-like do, stood behind another girl with indigo hair who looked like she was the leader. "Forehead girl."

Ino glared at the intruders.

The indigo haired girl bent down towards Sakura. "Hey, everyone saw you walk in with Sasuke-kun today."

_Sasuke-kun? What does Sasuke-kun have anything to with this?_ "Uh…yea…that's because…" Sakura began.

"Shut your trap! How dare you blackmail my beautiful Sasuke-kun into walking to class with you! I can't believe it! It's your first day and you're already making a move on _my_ Sasuke-kun. HOW DARE YOU! AND HOW CAN SASUKE EVEN _STAND_ TO LOOK AT YOUR GIGANTIC FOREHEAD! IT'S SO BIG THAT IT'S THE ONLY THING ANYONE CAN SEE WHEN THEY LOOK AT YOU!" Sakura stared blankly at the raging girl, waiting for her to finish ranting.

"Uhm…the reason I came to school today with Sasuke-kun is because I live with him…"

Silence. Everyone's, including Ino's, jaws dropped.

The indigo haired girl's cheeks turned a frightening shade of red, then swiftly moved onto purple, and…wait for it…it just turned lime green. "WHAT! HAHAHA!" The girl and her posse started laughing hysterically. "Live! Hahahaha. Did you just say you live with Sasuke-kun? Haha, that's so funny. Heh, you're even more stupid than I thought." She leaned her face in close to Sakura's. "Don't flatter yourself." She flicked Sakura's forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura cried. Three thoroughworts shot through the air to stick in the girl's wide mouth.

"Arrgh!" The girl garbled as she fell backwards.

Her posse ran next to her. "Ami-chan!"

I'm sorry, she has no curves so I mistook her for a vase and put flowers in her," Ino responded sarcastically.

"INO!" Ami growled, sitting up.

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Arigatou, Ino-chan!"

Ino smiled back, "No problem."

Ami, on the other hand, looked between the two maliciously. "Heh? So forehead girl found a friend on her first day? Hey, _Sakura_," Ami smirked, "You know, Ino-_chan_ here is also one of Sasuke-kun's admirers."

"Eh?" Sakura scrunched up her eyes. "So? What's your point?" Ami fell down.

"You idiot!" Ami screeched, "You still don't get it? Sasuke-kun's the most popular guy in the Academy."

"He is?"

"…You…Argh. Why do I even bother?"

Sakura was still confused.

"Let me make this crystal clear for you. All the girls at the Academy are after Sasuke-kun because he's the cutest, smartest, and most talented guy at the Academy, but he doesn't notice any of us. And then, you show up and Sasuke-kun _walks you to class!_ All of the girls here hate you because of that which is why everyone is ignoring you, _forehead._ But then _Ino-chan_, who is also in love with Sasuke-kun, thinks she'll have a better shot at him if she befriends _you_. Understand? INO IS USING YOU!"

_What? Impossible, Ino-chan was using me?_ "Ino!" She faced Ino who eyes widened in fear, and…guilt? It was true.

"No, Sakura. It's not like tha…"

"That's enough."

Ino lifted her hand towards the trembling Sakura, "Sakura…"

"I said that's enough!" Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face as she sprinted off.

"Sakura!" Ino couldn't stop her.

"Ha, Ino. Looks like your new _friend_ ran away. Serves her right that little-"

"Ninja flower, aconite. It is a weak poison, but you should spit it out since it's poisonous.  
>Ino glared harshly.<p>

The three girls shrieked. "EEEEE! SENSEI!"

Crossing her legs, Ino laid her head on her knees. _Sakura, I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><em>Friendship is a waste of time. Take a look at yourself. Where the hell did you end up because of friendship?<em> _STOP! Stop, stop, stop!_ Sakura sprinted through the meadows blindly. _Friendship is a waste of time...Stop…a waste of time…stop…waste…please…of time…stop…_

"Sakura!"

Huh? Sasuke-kun? "S…Sasuke-kun!" And with a cry, she leapt into his arms.

* * *

><p>Would Sakura really be ok? What if nobody liked or everybody ignored her? No. Sasuke shook his head. Who wouldn't like Sakura? She was an angel! Adorable, cute, innocent…uh… Anyways, what if she got picked on because she was so cute? What? Sakura? Picked on? He'd pummel them to pieces! How dare they! Urgh, darn that stupid sensei for splitting the class. Why? Why? Couldn't he-.<p>

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Where was he? Oh, right, shuriken practice.

"You haven't thrown a single shuriken yet."

Huh? Of course he did! Just look at the…empty…tree…trunk…er…

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?"

"No…nothing's…" He heard a familiar sob. Wait, Sakura? Scanning the practice area swiftly, he shot towards the sound.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" his teacher shouted but he ignored him.

There was no mistake. That was definitely Sakura's sob. Where was she? "Sakura!" Out of the trees jumped the pink haired girl.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" She leapt into his arms as they both fell to the ground.

He hugged her small form to his chest, stroking her head. "Hey!" Grrr…what _now?_ His teacher ran up to them. "You're not supposed to be here. The girls are in the meadow with— "

"Shut up and leave us alone. Can't you see Sakura's crying?"

The teacher stumbled, holding up his hands. "Sorry…"

"Just go!"

"H…Hai!" With that he sprinted off, but the rest of the boys who were practicing shuriken throwing noticed the absent Uchiha and immediately surrounded them.

"That your girlfriend Uchiha?" One of his idiot classmates questioned. The idiot. Couldn't they see he was busy?

"Go away," he growled.

Laughter. "Awww…how _cute_." "Who is it?" "Eww, don't you know girls have cooties?" Grossed out sounds.

"Sasuke-kun?" A timid voice spoke out. The Uchiha looked down. Sakura poked her head out of his embrace. "Um…can you not hug me so tightly?"

Blush. "Uh…sure…sorry." He loosened his grip as they both stood up with cheers and catcalls from his stupid classmates. "You should wash your face. Let's go."

"Un." She let him pull her towards the water faucets.

* * *

><p>Sakura splashed water onto her face, washing away any trace of tears while Sasuke stood to the side, hands shoved into his pockets, frowning. He handed her a towel as she turned off the faucet.<p>

"Sakura, what happened?"

She paused.

"_Sakura_."

"I…Ino…"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You see…"

_5 minutes later_

They were both sitting against the wall of the building as Sakura finished telling Sasuke what happened. "So, this reminded you about that time in your past." Sakura nodded. "And what did Ino say about it?"

"She…I left before she could say anything."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura, I think you should talk to Ino first. Give her a chance to explain. Atsuko is one person. Don't let her stupidity stop you from talking to Ino and besides…" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "If she tries to hurt you, I'll be there to stop her!"

"…ok"

* * *

><p>Ino was sitting by herself at the same spot when Sakura walked up to her, Sasuke in tow. "Ino!" The girl looked up.<p>

"Look, Sakura, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize yet. First, please tell me what really happened."

Ino was silent for a second. "What Ami said, it was true. At first I did approach you because of Sasuke-kun, but that's not it anymore. I was jealous that Sasuke-kun paid attention to you and I thought you were a bad person who tricked Sasuke-kun. But when I started talking to you, I know that's not true and I honestly wanted to be your friend. I know it's hard but would you please be my friend Sakura?" Ino held her breath for Sakura's reply.

"No."

Ino bit her lip. So it was impossible. "I…I see –" She was about to leave when a hand stopped her.

"Ino, I don't want to be just friends. We're _best_ friends!" Sakura jumped on her as the two began jumping up and down hysterically. Sasuke smirked. He was proud of her.

"Hey, you! Sasuke! You're not supposed to be here!" The three seven year olds looked up to see a furious female sensei running headlong towards the Uchiha.

Oh, great. "Sakura, I'll see you at lunch," he called as he ran away, the sensei chasing after him. Sakura and Ino stared at them for a second before bursting out in laughter. Sakura smiled. She made a friend, a best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to SF Geronimo for being the first to review my newest chapter of Dawn! Ur amazing!**

**Hope everyone is having a great new year!**

**SF Geronimo: Thnx ^.^! I rlly lke innocent/young Sasuke much bettr than his current emo self...hope this is soon enough for you :D**

**TheEmoChick: AHHHHHH! I MANAGED TO STAY ON SCHEDULE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**3Hah3: It's all good. but i love how you take the time to review. Gracias! Te lo agradezco! (I think that's right...?)**

**Little-bad-Angel: ;3 Thank You! rlly needed to add some fluff b4 wat comes next...**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 5

"Sakura did you find what flowers you'll use in your arrangement?" Ino called from the side.

"Not yet," Sakura replied, bending down to the group of thoroughworts she had seen before, absentmindedly picking up one.

"Sakura?" Ino sat down next to her holding a couple of cosmos. Sakura was staring weirdly at the thoroughwort again, twirling it around and looking depressed.

"If you're a cosmos, Ino-chan, am I a thoroughwort?" Sakura mumbled.

Ino frowned and pretended to think for a bit, "What are you talking about?"

"Hm?" Sakura turned towards her new best friend.

"Well, if you ask me, you're not even a flower yet, just a bud."

"Huh?...Yeah…"

Ino bent down to pet a flower bud, "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be a flower more beautiful than a cosmos. Sakura, let's pick the flowers."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, lunch time." The teacher was greeted with a chorus of shouts and celebration as the kids all rushed back to the classroom to get their lunches. Sasuke ran in the direction of the meadows, looking around for his Sakura. He saw her walking back, hand in hand with Ino. Rushing over, he clasped her free hand, pulling eagerly at the chance to eat lunch alone with his Sakura.<p>

"Sakura, let's go," Sasuke said, attempting to pull her away from that Ino girl and pouting when Sakura didn't budge.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. Can Ino-chan eat with us?" Sakura's eyes shone brightly with hope as she unknowingly dazzled Sasuke with her plea. He stared, mesmerized. Pretty…

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura poked him in the side, confused, while Ino was smiling smugly to herself in the background.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll eat with you since _Sasuke-kun_ seems to be a bit busy," Ino smiled, pulling Sakura towards the classroom.

"Uh…ok. Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she let Ino pull her.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydreams of him, Sakura, and…_Huh? Bye?_ "No, Sakura." His hand shot out, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her towards him; his sudden pull caused both Sakura and Ino to be dragged along. _No way was that _girl_ taking Sakura away from him!_

Sakura cried out as an irritated Ino stood her ground and pulled Sakura towards her which started a tug-o-war with Sakura crying out in the middle. "Hey! Let go of Sakura! She's eating lunch with me!" Pull.

"No. She's mine!" Drag.

"No she's not. You're just living with her. Sakura's _my_ best friend!"

"Well she belongs to me!"

"So what?"

"She's an Uchiha!"

"WHAT?"

"Grr!"

"Arrgh!"

Sakura groaned. Her arms were starting to hurt. "Uh…guys?"

"She's mine!" Ino shrieked, blue eyes blazing at the idiot who was trying to steal her best friend from her.

"No, she's mine!" Sasuke growled at the stupid blonde who was too blind to see that Sakura belonged to _him,_ and _only_ him, while the girl in question was getting annoyed at the two fighting over her. "_Guys?"_

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Go away, chicken butt haired freak!"

"You buzz off, Ino-_pig_!"

Silence.

"You _did not_ just go there!" Ino growled murderously. That was the last insult.

Sasuke scoffed. "_Ino-PIG!"_

"RAW-"

"SASUKE! INO!" Sakura shrieked, pulling herself away from the two. "We. Will. Eat. Lunch. _Together._ Got it?" Ino and Sasuke both nodded, following the pink haired girl to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. No, annoyed wasn't strong enough. Irritated perhaps. Pissed? Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was<em> pissed<em>, pissed at that pig who was currently chatting happily with _his_ Sakura, eating lunch as if they were lifelong friends. They've only knew each other for a few hours! He wouldn't let her take Sakura away from him!

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura waved her chopsticks in front of the raven haired boy who was glaring murderously at the blonde who waved and smiled smugly. "Sasuke-kun, stop glaring." He mumbled incoherently before stabbing his lunch with his chopsticks.

Sakura sighed. What had gotten into Sasuke? As Sakura pondered, Ino took the chance to take another jab at the Uchiha. Looks like she got over her crush or more like valued her friendship with Sakura more than the Uchiha. "Hey Sakura, we should have a sleepover at my house!"

The Uchiha perked up at that. Sleepover at the blonde's where he couldn't see Sakura? No! "NO." He stated firmly as Sakura opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh? Fine then. We'll have one at your house Uchiha," Ino smiled daringly.

_Heh. She wants to challenge me, an Uchiha? Fine!_ "Hn. Fine." The two glared at each other for the rest of lunch with Sakura absentmindedly eating her lunch between them.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the girls and boys were combined, everyone going to their original class. Sakura was happy. She was in the same class as Sasuke and Ino where she was currently sitting between the two who were now ignoring each other.<p>

"I've seen all of the girls' arrangements and every one of them are wonderful, but there are a few that I believe that deserve individual praise. Ino," the teacher called, motioning Ino to come down and stand beside her arrangement.

"Hai!" Ino jumped down from beside Sakura and went up to the teacher's desk to stand smiling next to her arrangement. Sakura smiled. It was obvious that Ino was one of the ones called since she knew so much about flowers.

"Sakura!" _Huh?_ Sakura pointed to herself slowly. _Me?_ "Yes you. Please come down Sakura."

A push from her right propelled her into the aisle. "Go," Sasuke mouthed. He watched as Sakura shyly walked to her arrangement. He smiled to himself. She was so modest. He felt a burst of pride that his Sakura's arrangement was congratulated. Obviously, she was so talented.

"Sakura, remember I'm coming over tonight," Ino shouted, eyeing the Uchiha. "Well, see you tonight!" With that, she ran off.

"Come on, let's go home." Sasuke held Sakura's hand the whole way back.

* * *

><p>"Found you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped around in ecstasy after finally finding Sasuke hiding in one of the hall closets. The Uchiha walked out grumbling about being found first in their game of hide and seek. "We have to find Ino!" Pulling his hand, she raced through the hallways, laughing merrily.<p>

They looked through all the hall closets, then the restrooms and bedrooms but couldn't find Ino. Disappointed, Sakura plopped down on the deck with Sasuke beside her, pouting. "That Ino!"

Sasuke noticed a streak of blonde behind one of the trees in his garden and smirked. He leaned closer to Sakura while loudly saying, "Since we can't find Yamanaka, let's play by ourselves, just the two of us. _Alone_." Just as he was helping Sakura up a furious blonde charged at the Uchiha, slamming him against the floor as she pounded her small fists into him, all the while screaming, "STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU IDIOT!"

Sasuke smirked at the weak hits, managing to block most of them. Sakura was about to intervene when Mikoto called out, "Time for dinner, everyone. Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, go wash up."

"Hai!" three voices chorused as they raced to the bathroom.

Dinner was pretty much uneventful with Fugaku a bit overwhelmed with the exuberant blonde who claimed to be Sakura's best friend and Sasuke's nemesis, Mikoto was brightly smiling at how Sakura already made a friend, Itachi chuckling at how Sasuke was scared by a girl, Sakura eating her dinner politely whilst ignoring her feuding friends on either side, Ino loudly chattering up a storm, and Sasuke was downright pissed at having a certain loudmouth over for the night.

Dessert, a fight over what to play next, numerous randomly thrown shuriken, a scolding from Mikoto, another fight over who got to sleep next to Sakura, and one large blanket laid on the floor later, Sasuke found himself drifting off to sleep on Sakura's left, his left hand in hers, and Ino on Sakura's right, holding tightly to her right hand.

The sound of light laughter woke up the sleeping Uchiha as he rubbed his eyes. He got up carefully as to not awake the sleeping girls in his room, stepping over the snoring Ino to enter the hallway.

He was walking to the kitchen, now wide awake, when he noticed the living room lights on, the doors showing clearly the shadows of his father and Itachi. Sasuke stopped when he heard his father speak, "As expected of my child. ANBU has accepted you. I knew in my heart I could count on you." At those words, Sasuke felt something clench and unfurl in his gut. _As expected of my child…_

* * *

><p>A barrage of kunai flew through the air, two managed to hit their targets, while the rest bounced off harmlessly. Sasuke panted in frustration, sweat dripping off his head. "This isn't any good. Like this…"<p>

He remembered how his brother had completed the exercise flawlessly, perfectly striking a set of nine targets with one hidden in a blind spot with his eyes closed. But he…he could barely hit two.

"No yet…" He wouldn't let Itachi surpass him even further. Sasuke gasped for breath, "Not…" but collapsed forward in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Geez, you need to rest on your day off from the Academy!" Mikoto scolded her youngest son as she bound gauze over his cuts and scratches. Both she and Sakura, whom Mikoto was teaching how to cook, gasped in shock to see Sasuke crawling back in the evening with bruises and scratches all over his body. At the sight of a hurt Sasuke, Sakura immediately sprinted to bring the first aid kit as Mikoto washed his wounds.<p>

"Can I heal him?" Sakura had asked when she brought the kit to which Mikoto said no because Sasuke's wounds were minor. Mikoto then told her to finish preparing for dinner at which point, Sakura eyed Sasuke with a worried expression before scurrying off.

Sasuke flinched as his mother rubbed alcohol on one of his cuts. "There's no need to overdo it," Mikoto scolded as she wrapped his arm in gauze.

Sasuke was silent for a second, as if thinking to himself. "Brother…he graduated from the Academy in only a year," Sasuke commented sadly.

So that's what was bothering him. Mikoto frowned. "The times have changed since then…And, he is special."

_Special…As expected of my child…_Why? Why was only Itachi special? What about him? Why couldn't his father recognize him?

"Alright, there you go," Mikoto smiled as she placed the final bandage on Sasuke's cheek. "I'll go relieve Sakura from cooking for now," she said as she pushed herself off the porch. Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, still obviously upset that Itachi was special.

The words his father said repeated themselves over and over. _As expected of my child…as expected of my child…as expected of-._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's head loomed up close as she nudged the Uchiha who snapped out of his thinking.

"Ah…oh, it's just you," Sasuke murmured, lowering his head.

Sakura pouted. What was wrong with him? "What do you mean _just_ me?"

"…"

"Ne, what's bothering you?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "You can tell me, you know."

"…" _Tell Sakura…?_

"Sasuke-kun?"

"As…expaketied uff…mdk…child…" Sasuke finally mumbled.

_As…expaketied uff…mdk…child…? What?_ Sakura was about to question further when Sasuke repeated, "As expected of my child, that's what my father always says to Itachi nii-san." Sakura didn't understand. "Everyone says nii-san is a genius. I get it and I look up to nii-san. My father is also really proud of nii-san. He always says he proud of him and he spars with him, but…what about me?" Sasuke swiftly turned to look at Sakura, unshed tears in his eyes, "What about me? Am I not good enough? Why is it always Itachi this, Itachi that? I want father to say 'As expected of my child' to me too! Why?...why…?"

He felt a hand on his arm. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, emerald gazed into onyx. "Do you hate him?"

Hate? "Who…"

"Do you hate Itachi nii-san?"

What? Hate? Did he hate his brother? Sasuke stared into space for a few seconds before responding. "No…no, I don't hate Itachi nii-san. He's my brother and I really admire him. It's just…I wish he was less perfect so father could pay more attention to me."

"Then how do you feel about him?"

"I…I respect him and…I want to be like nii-san."

"So, Sasuke-kun and Itachi nii-san are rivals, right?"

_Rivals…for father's attention…_ "I see…," Sasuke whispered, "But, still, why doesn't father see me?"

"Because you're you," Sakura announced seriously as the Uchiha whipped around. He was _him?_

"What are-?"

"Not in a bad way. It's just that Sasuke-kun and Itachi nii-san are different!" _Different…?_ "Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun! Nii-san is nii-san! That's why the way otou-san sees is different. Otou-san sees nii-san but I see Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Sakura…sees…me…?_ "I can see clearly even if otou-san can't. Sasuke-kun is amazing and will become a strong shinobi!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Yes…" Sasuke smiled back as he felt Sakura grab his hand.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later at the Academy, Sasuke was telling Sakura what he got for the last question on their last test when the teacher walked in with a stack of papers. "Well then, I will hand out your report cards for the first term," he waved the stack of papers.<p>

Groans and shouts echoed throughout the room. Sakura was trying to calm down a desperate Ino who was moaning about how her parents will yell at her about her grades. Sasuke took his report card from his teacher with a nod, eyes poring over the paper eagerly. He grinned happily at the marks, showing that he had the highest marks out of everyone in the class.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's grin, happy that Sasuke seemed so excited about his grades. She thanked the teacher when he handed her hers. Not too bad, she thought to herself. Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning about his the entire day.

* * *

><p>Fugaku looked at his youngest over his son's report card emotionlessly. Sasuke was smiling nervously, waiting for his father's response. "Keep this up and become successful just like your brother," Fugaku finally replied.<p>

His father's response was like a punch in the gut. He had done his best. He was the top of his class and still, his father didn't recognize him. Sasuke lowered his head in depression as his father walked past without another word.

_Tou-san…I…I wanted you to say, "As expected of my child."_

Fugaku was sliding the door shut when he noticed a blob of pink out of the corner of his eye. Sakura stood in front of him, feet spread stiffly as she looked up at the man who caused Sasuke-kun so much pain. "Otou-san," Fugaku stiffened for a second, "Do you hate Sasuke-kun?"

Fugaku was confused. Why would he hate his own son?

"Otou-san," Sakura stepped closer, "You know that Sasuke-kun is always trying hard. He's always studying or training to be the best because of you, otou-san. Sasuke-kun want you to recognize him! Why can't you be proud of Sasuke-kun? Why can't you say 'As expe— '"

"Sakura!" Sakura and Fugaku both turned at the sound. Sasuke was standing in the doorway. "It's fine, Sakura."

"Bu-."

"It's fine!"

Sakura glared at Fugaku as he walked past silently. She felt a hand tug her arm. "Sasuke-kun, I was -."

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-?"

"Thank you." He hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE. LAST WEEK WAS CHAOTIC. I will try to upload the next chapter by this Sunday as promised though ^.^**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have stuck with me and continued to read Dawn! You're all amazing!**

**Little-bad-Angel: SasuxIno rivalry = major fluff! Yes! sakura is being more and more confident in herself but...we'll see what happens. uh, i didn't have sakura heal sasuke cuz as mikoto said to her, sasuke only had minor scratches so mikoto didn't want sakura to exert herself over that ^_^ Thank You! I hope everyone is not too OOC**

**ino8: Thank you! Aww, i'm glad that you stuck with it though. don't worry, the young sakura/sasuke arc will be ending in the next couple chapters (maybe next chapter...we shall see)**

**XxStarLitxX: I kno right? Yes, i also hope Fugaku will pay more attention to sasuke now**

**SF Geronimo: :D so glad you enjoy it! I was afraid that sasuke, sakura, and ino werent portrayed correctly. Sasuke and Sakura do get along well...for now...but, again, we shall see...**

**Hyper Emo Geek Freak: Yes! Sakura stood up for Sasuke!**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 6

"What did you say? Do you understand how important tomorrow is?" Sasuke's eyes blinked open at the commotion. _What's going on? What time is it?_ He yawned. It was still dark out, probably around one in the morning, he guessed. "You don't understand your position!" The same voice stated firmly. That was his father's voice. He seems upset.

Swinging his legs out of bed, Sasuke padded across his room to the hallway. The voices were coming from the living room. _What are they talking about this late?_ He stopped by the guest room, Sakura's room, for a second, quietly opening the door to make sure his family hadn't waken her up.

Good, she was still asleep. He closed the door and ventured down the hallway. His father was still yelling.

"I have a mission tomorrow," another voice calmly replied. That was Itachi.

_It's so late, and the lights are out. What could they be doing?_ Curiosity got the best of him as Sasuke peeked into the living room.

His parents were sitting side by side facing Itachi. "What mission?" Fugaku demanded.

Itachi didn't respond at first but finally said, "That I can't tell you…It's a secret mission."

Mikoto eyed her husband with a worried expression on her face as he closed his eyes, as if in deep thought. "Itachi," Fugaku opened his eyes. "You're the link that connects us to the village. You do understand that, right?"

"Yes," Itachi murmured.

"Make a good impression and come to the meeting tomorrow," Fugaku announced, his tone left no other option.

Itachi was silent. "Sasuke." Fugaku looked up in surprise. Mikoto turned to the door, worried. "Go to the bathroom and quickly go back to sleep."

Caught, Sasuke slid the door open. "Hai," he said.

Letting out a sigh, Fugaku stood up, "What are you doing up this late at night? Hurry up and go to sleep!"

"Hai," Sasuke mumbled again, lowering his head. His eyes shifted upwards towards his brother. Itachi simply stared back emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>Sakura pouted cutely, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she walked down the hallway. Sasuke had been acting weird ever since that morning. When she had run up to him to eat lunch with her at the Academy, he just mumbled something under his breath and walked away. Ino had been ecstatic that the annoying Uchiha hadn't joined them and Sakura, thinking that Sasuke was just having a bad day, left him alone to work everything out.<p>

It was late in the afternoon and Sasuke was holed up in his room working on "homework." Their teacher hadn't even assigned anything! Sakura decided she was going to check on him and was currently headed towards his room when Mikoto called her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to the supermarket to buy some groceries. Do you want to come help?"

Sakura, who was always eager to help out in the household as the Uchihas had let her stay, immediately yelled out, "Hai!" Momentarily forgetting about Sasuke, she caught up to Mikoto who was waiting for her at the door.

* * *

><p>"Father always talks about you," Sasuke commented to Itachi who was sitting next to him on the porch, Sasuke's report card between them. It was late in the afternoon when Sasuke came out of his room to see his brother calling for him. Sasuke had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Itachi as Sakura advised him to a couple days ago and immediately ran over.<p>

"Am I that bad?" Itachi smiled without looking at Sasuke. _Eh?_ Sasuke looked up at his older brother silently. "Whatever, it's alright," Itachi continued. "Shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise.

"Tha-that way…" Sasuke began to protest but cut himself short. _It's just as he said. In truth I…about my brother…_

Itachi smiled gently. "This is what happens when you are skilled." Sasuke turned to his brother, confused. "Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of. It's just that we're unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together." Itachi looked at Sasuke. "Even if you hate me. That's what being a big brother is."

"So we're rivals?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

"Sakura," Sasuke stated, eyes immediately lighting up at the name.

Smiling knowingly at his younger brother, Itachi looked up at the sky. "Sakura, eh…?" He mused, as if thinking deeply while the younger Uchiha stared at his older brother with a confused expression.

Sensing someone's presence, the older Uchiha's eyes shot up. "Is Itachi here?" A loud voice demanded from outside the house. "We need to speak with you. Come out!"

Eyes narrowing, Itachi stepped into the doorway with Sasuke peering from behind the wall. "What is it?" He asked. "With everyone here…?"

Three men stood in the doorway. The one who spoke was standing in the front with his hands on his hips, long dark hair framed his face, next to an older man with spiky gray hair. A third was waiting outside, behind the two. "Two were absent from last night's meeting," the long haired one glared. "Why didn't you come?" Itachi stood emotionless.

_Just as I thought, he really didn't go to the meeting father mentioned. _Sasuke's eyebrows knotted together in worry for his brother.

"Ever since you joined ANBU, you have had several missions. I understand that." The long haired one continued, glare ever present, "Your father has told us that too. He watches out for you, but…"

"We don't plan to give you any special treatment," the gray haired man finished.

Itachi nodded, "I understand. I'll be more careful now. Please leave."

Apparently they had more to say than Itachi's tardies for the three men didn't move at all. "That's right," the gray haired man nodded politely, "But before that, there's something else we want to ask you…" Itachi looked up. "It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night. That of Uchiha Shisui."

The older Uchiha's eyes suddenly narrowed at the name. _Suicide?_ Sasuke shifted, not knowing what they were talking about.

"The other one who was absent last night was Shisui." This time it was the long haired man who spoke. "Honestly, it was believed that you thought of Shisui like an older brother."

Itachi's expression never changed as he closed his eyes, "Is that so? I have not seen him at all recently." His eyes opened. "It's unfortunate." Sasuke was surprised that his brother hadn't shown any emotion at the news of his friend's death.

The long haired man appeared unsatisfied with Itachi's response. "So we, the police force, decided to investigate this more thoroughly."

The Uchiha's eyes widened perceptibly, "Investigate?"

Shuffling through his waistband, the gray haired man took out a piece of paper, holding it out to Itachi. "This is Shisui's suicide note. We identified the handwriting. There's no doubt that it really is his writing."

Itachi didn't take it. "If it wasn't a murder, what are you investigating?" He questioned.

"If one can use the sharingan, then it would be easy to copy any handwriting," the long haired man stated suspiciously. Itachi took the note. "He was one of the most skilled of the Uchiha, and was feared as 'Shisui of the Mirage.' He was a man who would take on any mission for the clan. It's hard to think that he would do this kind of thing and kill himself."

Itachi's eyes skimmed over the note. _I'm sick of missions. At this rate, the Uchiha will have no future and neither will I. I will walk down this road no longer._ The Uchiha didn't say anything as he read the note. After he finished he looked up at his fellow brethren before saying, "You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions."

The long haired man interjected, "For now, we'll leave that note with you. Take that to ANBU and request that they investigate as well."

"Understood."

The three men finally began to leave. "I hope there'll be other clues," the gray haired man said loudly.

"We have different ways than ANBU, too. If you try to hide anything, we'll know right away," the long haired man snarled, giving Itachi one last glare.

At that Itachi's expression changed, eyes narrowing in anger, his hand crushing the note. "How about being more direct?" The three men turned, the sharingan all activated. "You're suspicious of me, right?" Itachi asked, his own eyes a blood red.

"Yeah, that's right. Damned brat."

"Listen up Itachi. If you try to betray the clan, you won't get off easy!"

Itachi snapped.

Sasuke's mouth widened in horror as he watched his brother quickly knock down the three men without breaking a sweat.

"It's just as I said earlier," Itachi emotionlessly declared, glancing at each of them through his bangs, "You shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions. You thought that I would be patient. The clan…the clan…all of you, without measuring your own capacity…had no idea of mine. And now, you lie here, defeated."

Sasuke couldn't move. What had gotten into his brother? _This side of brother…is something I've never seen before._

"Shisui," one man panted, "had been watching over you recently. Just half a year after you joining ANBU, your actions and words became strange. What in the world are you thinking?"

Itachi ignored the comment, eyes blazing. "You focus on your group, and you focus on your clan, and you focus on your name. These kinds of things should be done away with, as it restrains us and our capabilities. Also, things we have not seen yet and things that we do not know yet…it is foolish to fear them."

"Stop it, Itachi!" A voice shouted. Itachi turned to see his father on his left, furious. "What in the world are you saying? Itachi, you've been a bit strange lately."

"There's nothing strange," Itachi continued in an emotionless voice, "I'm carrying out my duty. That's all."

"Then why didn't you come last night?" His father demanded.

"To reach the height…"

"What are you talking about?"

A kunai was swiftly lifted, Itachi's eyes shifted again noticeably. As Fugaku opened his mouth to shout, the kunai embedded itself in the Uchiha clan symbol, an uchiwa fan. Gazing at the broken symbol for a second, Fugaku's eyes shifted dangerously towards his eldest son.

"My capacity…" Itachi spoke, head lowered, "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan."

Confusion swept through Sasuke's face as he remembered his brother's words from before. _Since long ago, the Uchiha Clan has been responsible for enforcing and protecting the village's public order. The Uchiha crest also serves as a symbol of our clan's pride…As expected of my child, ANBU has accepted you. I knew in my heart I could count on you…_

Sasuke jerked back as he heard his older brother begin to talk again. "You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go of a lesser thing, the clan. There is no room for changes if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening."

"Such arrogance!" Fugaku helped the men up.

"Enough! If you keep spouting such nonsense, we'll have you arrested!"

Sasuke stood frozen. Was this what his brother was talking about earlier? _This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of…Why…? Nii-san…_

"Well, what are you going to do?" One man demanded of Fugaku. "We can't allow this anymore! Captain! Please issue the order for the arrest!"

_No! Itachi nii-san isn't like that!_ Sasuke screamed, "Nii-san!" just as he heard another, softer voice scream "Itachi nii-san!"

For a second, Sasuke halted in familiarity but pushed it to the back of his mind. "Enough, stop!"

The same voice shrieked as well. "Stop it!"

Itachi flinched as if someone had electrocuted him, the two voices echoing in his mind. His expression shifted, molding back to his usual emotionless face as he dropped down to his knees. He touched his head to the ground. "The one who killed Shisui wasn't me. For all I have said, I am most sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

His father stared in shock at Itachi's sudden change in attitude, his eyes shifted upwards towards the pink haired girl running towards them before closing his eyes. "Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is tired."

"Captain!" The men protested.

"ANBU is a unit under the direct control of the Hokage-sama. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant. Also, about Itachi…I will take the responsibility of watching over him. Please!" Fugaku bowed his head.

"I understand."

The Uchiha patriarch glanced up to see Sakura sprinting towards them before he turned from Itachi and walked into the house. Sasuke continued to stare at his brother as Itachi lifted his head towards his father, eyes furious. The three tomoes of Itachi's sharingan swirled and morphed into the shape of a shuriken, aimed towards his father.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked next to Mikoto who was carrying a small bag as they strolled through the Uchiha district towards the main village. She waved to an elderly couple playing Shogi as they neared the entrance to the main village. Bubbling with excitement, Sakura sprinted ahead before stopping at the edge of the entrance. She had never seen the rest of the village before, only knowing the route to and from the Academy. Sasuke had always monopolized all of her time so she mostly played with him inside the Uchiha district, never venturing to the rest of the village.<p>

The Uchihas were pretty secluded, Sakura thought as her head darted around her at the bustling markets, trying to take in everything. A pull on her hand from Mikoto brought her to the outdoor supermarket which resembled flea markets that Sakura had seen stopping by her small village.

She waited patiently as Mikoto picked some vegetables. "Sakura-chan, what would you like to eat tonight?" Mikoto held up a bag of cabbage and tomatoes.

"Anything you make is fine, Kaa-san," Sakura replied politely.

"Alright, let's see…I still need…" Sakura left Mikoto with grocery shopping, opting to wander around the markets a bit. She was looking at a store vendor when she heard the shout.

"Listen up! No matter what, I'm gonna become the Hokage! Just you watch me!" A crowd of people were gathered in the middle of the street, around the area where Sakura had heard the scream. _What was that?_ Sakura though, looking up from the vendor.

"What an awful child," she heard one person say. Curious, she moved closer to the crowds. "Isn't that kid the…" Sakura passed a couple whispering behind their hands. "It's that irritating Kyuubi runt!" One man shouted as his companion shushed him. "Hold on a minute. That word's taboo."

_Kyuubi? What's the kyuubi?_ Just as Sakura peeked around a man's leg, the crowd parted, revealing a boy around Sakura's age with blond, spiky hair. He sprinted through the street and out of sight as Sakura watched from the sidelines.

_Who was that? What's going on?_ "Sakura!" She lifted her head up to see Mikoto calling for her. "It's time to go home!"

"Hai!" She responded, running back to Mikoto.

As they were walking home Sakura voiced her question, "Kaa-san?"

"Hm?"

"What's the kyuubi?"

Mikoto immediately halted. Her face drained of color. "W-what are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto stuttered nervously.

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "I heard the villagers talking. There was a boy they called the kyuubi."

Mikoto paused for a second as if debating how much to tell Sakura. "Sakura-chan, there are some things that can't be talked about, okay? The kyuubi is one such case so there's no need for you to know alright? Please, just make sure you stay away from that boy from now on. Promise kaa-san?"

Hands twisting together, Sakura looked down at her feet before nodding at Mikoto. At which, Mikoto uttered a sigh of relief as Sakura became distracted with a passing butterfly. Mikoto furrowed her brows, walking slowly. She would need to talk to Fugaku tonight.

Sakura was chasing the pretty blue butterfly, jumping and hopping to get closer to it but the insect remained forever out of reach. Preparing to make her final leap, Sakura bent down just as she heard a voice in the distance scream. "Stop it, Itachi!" Sakura tripped. Mikoto, who was walking behind her, froze. It was Fugaku's voice.

_What's going on? _Sakura picked herself up. "Kaa-san, is something wrong?" She asked, noticing Mikoto's pale face.

Dazed for a moment, Mikoto quickly shook her head. "I…don't know. We should hurry back."

The two immediately set off at a brisk walk towards the Uchiha compound. They swiftly passed through the gates of the main house when Sakura heard someone shout, "Please issue the order for the arrest!"

_Arrest? No! Arrest who?_ Her small legs moving as quickly as possible, Sakura sprinted down the street. As she turned the corner she saw a group of four men facing one, whose back was turned to her. One of the four was Fugaku. _Long hair…Itachi nii-san! Nii-san is being arrested?_ Without a thought she screamed, "Itachi nii-san!"

She saw Itachi flinch then suddenly prostrate himself on the ground. She watched as Fugaku lowered his head, the three men protesting before they left. Fugaku walked into the house, without glancing at Itachi.

As she neared him, Sakura slowed to a stop, Itachi jerked his head upwards in his father's direction. That's when she saw it. The three tomoes of Itachi's sharingan swirled, morphing into the shape of a shuriken, aimed at his father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1.22.12 around 9:40 ish... Sorry everyone but this weeks update will be postponed (again). It's finals week and I have a competition Sat...wow that was a lame excuse but it's the truth! Hopefully I will be able to finish the ch. by the end of this week (fingers crossed) I'm currently 25% done :( again I'm so sorry for another late update but on the bright side...I'll be back on schedule and completely focused by next week :D**

**Happy Chinese New Year! (for those of you who celebrate ^.^) watr ur resolutions?**

** - swirlyques**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long since my last update. Hopefully it won't happen again since I'm (drumroll) a SECOND SEMESTER SENIOR! Yay now I can just focus on finishing Dawn, scholarships, and how many rejection letters i'll be getting TT^TT**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing cousin and annoying sister who have spammed my review board! Cheers to you guys who blackmailed me into finishing this chapter =.='**

**Fifth: Thank you! I'll try to update regularly now! You're nerves will prob. go into overtime with the next chapter. ^.^**

**crazymel2008: To me Sasuke seems like the possessive type but I'm planning for him to be "lost."**

**mei's sister: ...?**

**Little-bad-Angel: I'm going with the original Naruto plot with Itachi so this is kind of a spoiler (I think). Itachi told Sasuke he killed Shisui but he didn't. To my knowledge, Shisui entrusted Itachi with one of his sharingans (having the other one already taken by Danzo) and killed himself. I believe Itachi forged the suicide note. This is still the same in Dawn. :)**

**DSIKitty2224: Thank You! Keep reading!**

**ino8: Aww thanks. I don't have a beta (are you one?) so I really appreciate that you looked to see if I had any mistakes etc. If you see any pm me ^.^**

**Yam's sister: ...okies...I honestly didn't think that line was funny but :D**

**minniemousemom: Thank you :D! I think I did pretty well on most of them. Hope you continue reading.**

**need to read: I know and I'm really really sorry. Finals, competitions, etc. etc. I'll try to catch up this week if i can though**

**JL: thank you ^.^**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 7

Sakura's hands glowed green, chakra molding itself into Sasuke's wound. "Ow!" Sasuke winced in pain as he felt his skin slowly mend itself together. He noticed that Sakura began to pant with exertion and scooted closer to her. The two were sitting on the ground beside Sasuke's bed where Sakura had dragged both of them after seeing Sasuke's large cut from training a couple minutes before.

He was training too hard. As Sasuke's wound closed, Sakura lifted her hand off, immediately slumping onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke slipped his arm around her and hugged her into his chest. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Tell me," she panted, resting her head on his chest, "Why can't I tell Kaa-san about this?"

"Because then she'll worry and tell me to stop training," Sasuke grumbled into her hair.

Sakura sighed. Typical Sasuke, but he didn't have to train so hard. She thought he was good enough as he is. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you training so hard? Is it because of otou-san?"

Sasuke didn't reply for a second. "Sakura, I…yes…I am training because I want tou-san to recognize me but that's not the only reason."

The pinkette tilted her head in confusion.

"I also want to become a strong shinobi so I can protect you." Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes seriously, his large onyx eyes piercing into her emerald ones.

Upon hearing that, she encircled her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she murmured in a soft voice, pulling back slightly. "But," she continued in a harder voice, "Don't train so hard that you hurt yourself or Sakura will be sad." Sasuke nodded.

A thought crossed her mind. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Yesterday when those men left and Itachi nii-san was on the ground, I saw something strange."

Sasuke paused. Was she talking about what he saw too? _What was that? _Sasuke thought. _My brother's eyes…that…wasn't just any sharingan._ "What did you see?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, eyes peeking out from under her bangs. "I don't really know much about the sharingan." She turned away from Sasuke. "But yesterday, I saw Itachi nii-san's sharingan change shape. It wasn't just three tomoes anymore."

"Me too," Sasuke replied, gripping Sakura's hand, "Nii-san's sharingan changed into a shuriken shape."

"Do you know what's going on?" Sakura asked, turning back towards Sasuke, who shook his head.

"No, and it's not just that. It's been really awkward between father and brother now."

"Kaa-san as well." Sasuke looked at Sakura whose head was lowered. "Kaa-san has been acting weird ever since yesterday. She keeps spacing out all the time." Sakura lifted her head to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I'm worried."

Sasuke pushed himself up and offered a hand to her. "Let's go ask kaa-san then." He lifted her up as they both walked to the hallway.

They were both chatting when a shadow loomed over them. Sasuke and Sakura both froze as Itachi passed them without a word. Both turning around, they watched as Fugaku appeared from a room, walking towards Itachi. The two got closer as Fugaku and Itachi slowly approached each other. Sasuke stood immobilized as he watched his father and brother slowly pass each other.

Fugaku opened his eyes, looking from the side at his eldest son's retreating back before he noticed the two seven year olds in front of him. He stopped in front of them.

"Good morning, father," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Fugaku grunted. "Good morning," he added as if it were an afterthought. He looked at Sakura.

"Good morning." Fugaku nodded at his adopted daughter.

"Sasuke," He turned towards his youngest, "How has the Academy been lately?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise at his father's interest. Had his hard work paid off? He glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye to share the news. Sakura also looked surprised but smiled at Sasuke. "The classes are boring, because I'm always number one," he finally replied.

"Sasuke, follow me." With that Fugaku left towards the front door.

Sasuke watched his father's retreating back, a sense of ecstasy and accomplishment surging through his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tugged on his shirt, bringing him back from his daydreams. "Father's waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded absently as he began to follow his father only to stop midstep. "Wait, Sakura. I promised you we'd talk to kaa-san." He paused. "I'll go tell otou-san I'm bus-"

"No. This is what you wanted right? We can always talk to kaa-san later. Go now." She pushed him towards the door. "Otou-san is waiting."

"We'll ask her later," Sasuke called as he ran out the door. Sakura waved.

Her smile morphed into a blank expression as she lowered her hand. Turning around, she looked in the direction Itachi had gone. She had some sleuthing to do.

* * *

><p>"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A massive fireball lit up the lake underneath as Sasuke shielded himself from the force of the jutsu by lifting his arms up. <em>Amazing.<em>

"This is the basic Uchiha ninjutsu," Fugaku told his son, "These are the seals I taught you before. You bring chakra from your mouth to your chest and hold it. Then right after that, you blow it out. Try it."

"Hai!" Sasuke nodded, stepping up to the edge of the dock. He formed the hand seals his father told him. _My father taught me this jutsu himself. My father has finally taken notice of me! I have to live up to his expectations._ Fugaku watched his son carefully. Sasuke breathed in. _Even I…_ "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He blew out as hard his could, but his fireball was only about the size of a small ball.

Fugaku sighed in disappointment. "Just as I thought, you aren't like Itachi." The young Uchiha lowered his head in shame. "Perhaps it's still too early for you."

_The Uchiha Clan sees one as an adult when they can use the Katon technique._ His father's words echoed in his head.

* * *

><p><em>His room is around here somewhere…<em>Sakura wandered through the halls of the Uchiha mansion, in the general direction Itachi had walked off in. _Where is it?_ Suddenly, she heard a door slide open.

Peeking around the corner she saw Itachi, who had donned his ANBU gear, teleport himself with a poof. Her eyes zeroed in on the door he came out of. _There!_ Looking around to see if anyone was around, Sakura walked up to the door and was about to slide it open when a voice called out.

"Sakura? Where are you?"

It was Mikoto. Sakura gnashed her teeth together in disappointment, memorizing the route to Itachi's room as she called back, "Coming!"

* * *

><p>It was late into the night as Sasuke stood at the same position he had the day before, panting hard, steam rising from in front of him. <em>The Uchiha emblem is the fan which controls fire. <em>His father had told him.

Pushing himself up, Sasuke sucked in a breath of air. No, he wouldn't let it end like this! "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The fireball he blew out barely increased in size. _No, one more time!_

* * *

><p>"Sakuraaa!"<p>

The girl in question flinched from behind the wall she was snooping from quickly turned around and shushed her best friend. "Ino! Kaa-san asked me to deliver Itachi nii-san's lunch, so shhh!"

Ino narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Deliver Uchiha-san's lunch eh? If that's what you're doing then why are you hiding behind a wall, staring at him strangely?"

Sakura shushed her again, waving Ino over as she returned to her snooping position. The girls both settled to watch Itachi enter the Jonin standby station. "Hey, Sakuraaa. Are we just going to wait here until he comes out? I'm bored. Why are we even doing this?"

"That's beca-"

"Hey you kids!" The two girls swiveled around. "What are you doing?"

Grasping Sakura's hand, Ino started running, "Let's go!"

"Wait, I didn't even give nii-san his lu-…INO!"

* * *

><p>"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"<p>

The fireball was bigger but lasted only a few seconds. Sasuke continued to train himself, hoping he would be able to master the jutsu his father took the time to teach him. His breath came out in pants as he leaned on his knees. He had to master the jutsu.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was walking down the hallway, heading towards the lake to train again as he had for the past couple days when he noticed Sakura out of the corner of his eye, exiting from the kitchen.<p>

"Sa-," he began but the girl cut him off.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm in a hurry, good luck training," she called as she disappeared out the door.

Sasuke pouted. He knew he had been preoccupied the past few days because of training but it seemed Sakura was even more preoccupied than he was. _Strange, I wonder what Sakura's doing._ Deciding he would figure out later, he began to head out to the lake.

"Sasuke," Mikoto called out. Sasuke stopped and turned towards is mother. "Wait a minute."

"What?" He flinched as Mikoto rubbed some kind of ointment around his mouths and on his cheeks. "What is this?"

"Ah, don't move." Mikoto patted a bandage on both of her son's cheeks tenderly. "There, all done."

Sasuke looked away. "Mother…"

"Hm?" Mikoto tilted her head as she observed her youngest.

After a couple minutes Sasuke shook his head, "No, nothing."

"I see." Mikoto watched her son walk away, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Sakura-chan. What do you think he's doing?"<p>

Sakura watched, from behind a bush, with Ino beside her, Itachi talking to an elderly couple in the Uchiha district. Itachi looked extremely tense and the conversation seemed forced and remorseful. _What's going on?_

The two had been tailing her "nii-san" the whole morning and it was the same thing over and over. Talking to some random people in the Uchiha district and then moving on to the next person. It seemed as if he was saying goodbye or something. Sakura shook her head back and forth. No, there was no reason for Itachi to say goodbye. Was there?

Sakura frowned, as she shifted closer. Sasuke had said that Itachi had been acting strange recently, so had Fugaku. She would get to the bottom of this.

"Sakura!" Ino hissed from her right.

"Huh?"

"He's gone!"

_What?_ Sakura's eyes darted around quickly. It was true, Itachi was gone. "Where…"

"What are you two doing, Sakura, Ino?" A familiar deep voice asked from behind the two who immediately froze.

Ino eyed Sakura out of the corner of her eye, her face obviously saying, "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

Sakura slowly turned around to see Itachi standing behind them, amused. "Well?"

"Uh…good morning, Itachi nii-san."

* * *

><p>Fugaku was heading towards the kitchen when he heard a voice call out. "Father!" He turned around to see Sasuke running to a stop before him.<p>

"Once more!" Sasuke pleaded. "Please go out there with me once more."

"It's still too early for you. Even if I taught you for a week…"

"That's not it."

Fugaku's eyebrow lifted in question.

"I completed the jutsu. So I wanted you to watch," Sasuke told his father.

Fugaku observed Sasuke for a minute, glancing over the bandages and burns around his son's mouth before silently acquiescing.

Following his son to the lake, Fugaku watched as Sasuke took a deep breath before completing the hand signs for the fire jutsu.

_I can't fail! _"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a fireball, matching the one his father's in size. Fugaku's eyes widened.

As the fireball diminished, Sasuke quickly swiveled to see what his father would say, desperately hoping for his approval. To his dismay, Fugaku simply turned around and walked away without a word.

Sasuke lowered his head. He'd disappointed his father. Fugaku's footsteps stopped. "As expected of my child."

Immediately, the young Uchiha jerked his head up, eyes widening in surprise. "You have done well," his father continued, back still turned, "From now on, you can proudly wear the family crest on your back. You must continue to improve, and rise to great heights."

Sasuke's mouth widened into a bright smile. "Hai!"

"In addition, I'll say one more thing." Sasuke shifted his head in acknowledgement as Fugaku turned his head slightly to lecture his youngest, "Don't follow your brother's path." Sasuke gasped in surprise. But his father had always told him to follow his brother's footsteps and become a great shinobi!

Fugaku walked away, as Sakura, who had been watching from a distance approached the lake. He nodded in acknowledgement of his "daughter," which Sakura returned before she sprinted towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy turned his head eagerly at the familiar voice, his eyes shining as the girl jumped him, effectively knocking the both of them down. Sasuke landed on his back, cushioning Sakura, who fell on top of him in a position that would have been entirely inappropriate if either were older. The thought of his father's advice slipped his mind as he hugged Sakura back, pulling her down on him.

"Wha! Sasuke-kun!" She giggled as she felt him hug her in joy. He held her for a few more moments before Sakura pushed herself off of him. "I saw you. You were amazing!"

"Thank you, father he…he's finally seeing me now."

Sakura smiled. "That's great!" His heart froze as Sakura leaned into him. A second later he stiffened for some reason as his entire body heated up upon feeling soft lips on his cheek. Sakura drew back, blushing lightly as Sasuke stared in awe. She had kissed him! Heat engulfed his cheeks as Sasuke slowly drew a hand up to touch the place Sakura had kissed.

Still blushing, Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards home with Sasuke still in a daze.

_Sakura kissed me…Sakura. SAKURA KISSED ME! ME! Just me! What's this weird feeling in my chest? Strange…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were eating lunch side by side the next day as Sakura was telling Sasuke quietly about being caught spying on Itachi. "And then nii-san asked what-," Sakura gestured before a voice interrupted.<p>

"Sakura," Fugaku coughed from the doorway, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Confused, Sakura nodded nervously. As she stood up, Sasuke gripped her hand tightly as if telling her everything would be fine to which Sakura smiled and followed Fugaku.

Sasuke returned to his lunch, eating quietly for a few minutes as Mikoto washed the dishes before he placed his bowl on the table. "Kaa-san…"

"Hm?" Mikoto mumbled as she turned the water off, drying her hands in the process.

"What does Dad really think of me and my brother?"

Sighing, his mother asked, "What's this all of a sudden?"

Sasuke took a minute before responding. "Some time ago, tou-san said to me, 'As expected of my child.' He only used to say that to my brother. So I was really happy."

Mikoto smiled gently, "Oh, isn't that good?"

"But lately, tou-san and nii-san haven't been getting along."

Mikoto frowned.

"And I thought…am I just a replacement for my brother?"

His mother sighed again before replying, "Your brother is your brother and you are you. Tou-san is always worried about you guys."

_That's what Sakura said._ "In that case, why is it always nii-san?" Sasuke demanded.

"No, that's not true," his mother shook her head. "Tou-san, as the representative of the Uchiha Clan, has to protect the whole clan."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Itachi is bigger than you, and he's older. Which means that responsibility will fall to him. Tou-san has to oversee that task, so that's why he's always focused on Itachi."

Sasuke didn't appear convinced so Mikoto knelt down next to him. "But between the two of us…" She pointed to herself, "When he's with me, he only talks about you. That's why he acts awkwardly and always seems so angry."

His cheeks blushed pink in satisfaction. So tou-san did think about him.

* * *

><p>An ominous feeling entered Sakura as Fugaku slid the door shut with a soft thud. She didn't understand why her tou-san wanted to speak with her since he was usually too busy with the clan, Itachi, and Sasuke. Sakura had always spent time with Mikoto instead.<p>

Fugaku motioned for Sakura to sit in front of him, which she did. "You…I mean, I hope you're comfortable with staying with us so far," Fugaku stumbled. Sakura nodded. The man really needed to amp up his oral skills. Coughing into his hand, he glanced up at his daughter. "Sasuke...he's really taken a liking to you, Sakura."

"Thank you," she smiled at the thought of Sasuke-kun.

"Before you came, Sasuke, he grew up in Itachi's shadow, always trying to best his brother. I know I haven't been treating him well since I spend all my time with Itachi. And Sasuke, he would always take it as if I didn't care but I do. I care about the two of them equally. Ever since you came, Sasuke seems happier and acts more his age instead of trying to grow up too fast. So what I'm saying is thank you, Sakura."

Sakura was speechless. Of all the things she thought Fugaku would talk about, she never expected him to thank her. "I…your welcome…"

Nodding, he continued, "I have a feeling that you will be an integral part of Sasuke's life, so I wanted to give you this." Fugaku stood up and brought over a small wooden box, setting it in front of Sakura. He pushed it towards her.

Picking the box up, Sakura examined it. The wood looked extremely old. Slipping open the clasp, she lifted the lid and gasped. Inside on a small blue cushion with the Uchiha emblem lay a silver ring. She looked at Fugaku, stuttering, "I…wha-I…I can't accept this. Thi-this, it's a family heirloom isn't it?"

"Yes, it's one of a pair that has been passed down in the Uchiha family for generations."

"I can't accept something so valuable!" She protested, offering the box back.

Fugaku waved a hand, "Yes, you can. It's the least I can do." His answer left no room for her to protest.

"Thank you, tou-san."

* * *

><p>Sakura found Sasuke a few days later in the training areas near the Uchiha district. She watched as he breathed slowly before jumping into the air and flipping upside down, kunais between his fingers.<p>

_I will definitely catch up to my nii-san_. He threw the first kunai, followed by the rest. Three managed to hit their targets. Sasuke landed on his stomach. "Damn it," he muttered, picking himself up. _My nii-san's back is still very far away._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered from behind a tree, deciding not to bother him during his training. She thought about what Itachi nii-san told her the other day.

After getting caught spying on him, Itachi had flicked her forehead as she had seen him do to Sasuke many times before. "Sakura, take care of Sasuke." He had said before leaving.

_Take care of Sasuke…? I wonder what nii-san meant_.

* * *

><p>"Do we need to bring anything else, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked from packing their bag for shuriken practice that day. Sasuke rummaged through his drawers, locating a couple random shuriken before placing them in the bag.<p>

"No, I think that's it." His ears perked up at the sound of Itachi's voice muttering goodbye to Mikoto. "Sakura, I'm going to go say bye to nii-san."

"Okay," the girl agreed from the floor, "I'll just finish up over here."

Nodding, he sprinted towards the door where he saw his brother putting on his sandals. Sliding to a stop he put his hands behind his back. "Nii-san?"

Itachi turned around.

"Today after school, can you come along and teach me shuriken techniques?"

"I am busy," Itachi responded emotionlessly, "You can ask chichi-ue to teach you."

"But…you are better at shuriken techniques. Even I know that. You always treat me like a burden."

Itachi motioned Sasuke over with his hand. As Sasuke approached, he lifted two fingers up, which Sasuke tried to avoid but couldn't as Itachi tapped his forehead. "Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time."

Sasuke looked at his brother who seemed to be in a deep internal conflict before getting up and walking out the door. "I don't have time to play with you."

"You always say 'Forgive me, Sasuke,' and flick my forehead. And then 'Another time,' but it never comes." Sasuke smiled. _Thank goodness, my nii-san is still the same._ _Nii-san…_

"Sasuke-kun, breakfast!"

Sasuke glanced up at the sound of Sakura calling him, "Coming." By the time he got to the kitchen, his father and Sakura were already seated at the table, talking, to his surprise. For all he knew, his father hated conversation. What did Sakura do?

At the sight of Sasuke, the two stopped and looked up as he sat down next to Sakura. "I'll go get our bag, Sasuke-kun." She began to get up.

"I'll get i-," Sasuke began before she cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I finished breakfast already." With that Sakura walked out the room, leaving Sasuke in deep thought.

He remembered how Itachi had thrown a kunai into the Uchiha symbol before. _That time, when nii-san looked at tou-san, his eyes…it wasn't a normal sharingan. And also…_ "Tou-san?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku put down his tea. "Are there different kinds of sharingan?"

What? You're already interested in the sharingan? But it's too early for you." He folded his arms. "It's completely different from Katon no Jutsu."

Sasuke leaned towards his father eagerly, "But someday I will be able to. I'm your child, after all."

Mikoto turned around from preparing Sasuke and Sakura's lunch. "It's true that there is a higher level of sharing, a type of dojutsu…" Fugaku began. "Mangekyou sharingan."

"Mangekyou sharingan?"

"In the Uchiha's long history, only a few people have been able to perform this legendary dojutsu," Fugakuk looked at his son, "And it is said that it can only be acquired after fulfilling some special requirements."

_Special…requirements…?_ Sasuke thought back to when his father warned him not to follow Itachi's path. _What does tou-san think about my relationship with nii-san?_ "Tou-san? Why doesn't nii-san care about me?"

Sipping his tea, his father sighed, "He's a little different. He's the kind of person who doesn't like to interact with other people."

"Why?"

"Who knows." Sasuke noticed his father's eyes harden. "Even I, his father, cannot read him. He is…"

_It seems as though tou-san wants to be close to nii-san, but nii-san doesn't feel the same way._

"Sasuke-kun, I brought our bag," Sakura called as she pulled their brown bag into the kitchen. At this, Sasuke immediately jumped up and took it from her.

"Here, let me carry it," he said, "It's too heavy for you."

Sakura pouted. She thought he was saying she was weak. "Fine."

"Here, Sasuke, Sakura, your lunches." Mikoto handed the bentos to Sakura who eagerly took them. Sasuke was about to protest again when Sakura silenced him with a stern look.

"I can carry them," she insisted, showing off by walking through the door with a "Bye, tou-san, kaa-san!" Sasuke smiled at her antics. She was just too cute.

"Have fun at shuriken practice. I'll see you and Sakura when you get home!" Mikoto told her youngest who frowned.

"It's not practice, it's training. We're leaving!"

_Thank goodness, tou-san doesn't really hate nii-san…_ Sasuke thought as he ran to catch up with Sakura. _Nii-san graduate from the Academy at the top of his class at age seven. At the age of eight, he was able to use sharingan. And then at ten he graduate to chuunin. But, I have the same Uchiha blood flowing in me. I will not lose to my brother._

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed!" The entire class dropped their shurikens and ran towards the classroom to get their bags, except Sasuke who continued to throw shuriken at the tree in front of him.<p>

He sensed Sakura behind him as he threw another shuriken, which landed in the same spot as the previous one before he turned around. She was holding their bag and bentos. "Sasuke-kun? Let's go home."

"You go first, I want to train some more. Leave the bag if you want."

Sakura shook her head, "It's alright. I'll take it. See you later." She hesitated for a bit.

"What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, Sakura jerked, "It's nothing," she laughed, "Just a strange feeling. Well, bye Sasuke-kun!"

As he watched Sakura run off, he couldn't help but also feel a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. He hoped she would be fine.

* * *

><p>It was around 9 at night when Sasuke ran towards home. <em>I stayed out pretty late.<em> He suddenly jerked to a stop as if he felt someone watching him. Lifting his head up to the roofs of the surrounding houses he didn't see anything but he couldn't help feeling weirded out. _What was that?_ _It felt like someone was there…_

He suddenly noticed something. _The lights are all out…but it's not time to sleep yet…_ Sasuke sprinted towards his street. _This is…!_

"What is this? What in the world is going on?" A couple bodies were on the floor. "Ojii-san? Obaa-san?" Fear crept up his spine.

Why were they on the floor? Why were there kunai littered in the streets? Realization hit him. "Tou-san…Kaa-san?" His eyes widened in terror. "Sakura!"

Sliding the door open, he halted on the threshold. "Sakura? Tou-san? Kaa-san?" He walked in slowly. All the lights in the house were off.

He walked into the living room. No one was there. He moved to the next room. Still nobody. He heard a thud from his parents' side of the house, immediately running in that direction. He stumbled on the way there, stopping in front of his parents' bedroom. His hand reached out for the doorknob but froze, fear striking him down. The door loomed over him ominously.

_Someone's in there…_Breathing heavily, he forced himself to move. _Move…_His left foot took a step forward. _Move…Move!_ Trembling his hands pushed the door open. "Sakura! Tou-san! Kaa-san!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, hope you guys like this fast update :D! This will be the last chapter of Sasuke and Sakura's childhood arc. Starting next chapter it will be from episode 1 of Naruto. Enjoy!**

**Dedications!: animefan831, bbarbie325, SF Geronimo, Little-bad-Angel for the fast reviews! Wow you guys got me pumped to finish.**

**animefan831: Thanx! Hope this is soon enough!**

**bbarbie325: IKR ^.^**

**SF Geronimo: Oh wow! That's just AMAZING! It's a shame Sasuke could't fully settle things with his parents before the massacre TT^TT. Hopefully Sasuke won't act too OOC from now on.**

**Little-bad-Angel: :D Thank you! I just love sasusaku!**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 8

_TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! _As he stepped into the room, his body froze in shock at the two familiar bodies lying on top of each other on the floor. _No…_ Suddenly Sasuke heard footsteps from the shadows.

He backed away slowly as they got nearer. Step. Step. A long black robe appeared, engulfing the figure. Sasuke backed up to the door. The figure stepped into the moonlight streaming through the window and Sasuke gasped.

The man's face was entirely covered by an orange mask, only revealing his right eye. Sasuke flinched and noticed the man's right eye was the sharingan. "Who…? Why? How?" Sasuke screamed. "Wha-!" Thunk! The shuriken aimed at Sasuke cut him off, grazing his left arm, and thunked into the door behind him.

He was scared. Sasuke's knees quivered, barely able to hold him up. The man spoke in a chilling voice, "Foolish little Sasuke…" His one eyes slowly closed then swiftly opened, revealing a different type of sharingan. "Mangekyou sharingan!"

"AAAAAAAH!" He couldn't stop it. Shurikens and kunais sailed through the air as the stench and color of blood seeped through everything. "Stop it! Don't show me this! AAAAAAAH!" He tried resisting but his eyes were forced open as the man showed him how he slaughtered each person. He watched the man impale his aunt, his uncle. He watched the man stab his mother and his father. He screamed, trying to break free from the genjutsu but he was forced to watch helplessly as the man stab Sakura through her chest.

Sasuke collapsed on the floor, shaking from the aftereffects of the mangekyou sharingan. When he finally had the strength to talk, he whispered. "Why? Who…are you? …why…why did you…kill them?"

"To measure my capacity," the man stared down at Sasuke emotionlessly.

_What?_ An unknown emotion started to seep into him, an emotion he once felt for his brother at times. "Measure…your…capacity…? That's all? Just…for that…everyone…Tou-san, Kaa-san…_Sakura_…"

The man leaned forward. "It was necessary."

How dare he? The emotion he felt before seared through him as he struggled to stand up. He recognized the emotion now. Sasuke swayed on his feet. "Just…for…" It was anger, hatred, and pure loathing for the man before him. "Don't fuck with me!" He screamed, dashing towards the masked man.

Thump! "Urrgh…" Sasuke's stomach heaved as the blow hit him in the gut before collapsing on the floor.

He slowly lifted his head up. That's when he saw her. His eyes connected with her glazed over ones, empty of the sparkle and laughter he had come to know in only a year. Her body lay at a disproportionate angle, her right arm clearly broken, like the wings of a bird. Blood red streams seeped through the tatami matt from the gash in her chest.

His eyes widened. _No…NO…NOOO! SAKURA! _"Sa…kura…" Tears streamed down his eyes like rivers, the fight immediately drained from his body as grief and misery took its place. Sasuke cried. He wouldn't be able to play with her. He couldn't train with her. He couldn't laugh at her idiocy or tease her. He couldn't see her nose twitch in annoyance which he found so endearing. He couldn't glare at the boys in his class for trying to get her attention. He wouldn't see her smile anymore.

Lowering his head, Sasuke cried and cried. He didn't know how long he lay there. The man stepped forward, jerking Sasuke out of his depression, fear became the dominant emotion.

_I'm scared…I'm scared!_ Jumping up in a rush of adrenaline, he sprinted out of the room, screaming bloody murder. "Don't kill me! AAAH!" His footsteps stopped, the man cornering him.

Sasuke slowly fell as the masked man activated his mangekyou sharingan. He was going to die. _I'm going to die…_A streak of black jumped in front of him. Doesn't matter. He was going to die now. The streak clashed with the masked man. _Who…? _Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in recognition before unconsciousness took over. _Nii-san…?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes jerked open as he lay panting. Where was he? The bed…it was unfamiliar. <em>A dream…<em> He twisted in the covers before wincing in pain from his left arm. What? He lifted his shirt up, revealing his bandaged arm. "Ugh!"

It was the same place the shuriken had cut him!

Shifting slowly, Sasuke sat up and gingerly walked out of the room. He looked around in confusion. Hospital.

"Yes, it's true." His head jerked towards the pitying voice. "He's the only one who was rescued." The voice continued in horror.

"His old brother brought him in, didn't he?" Sasuke gasped. So it was his brother who saved him.

"Yes, he went to talk with the village elders. They don't know where he is now."

"To think that noble clan…" Sasuke's teeth clenched at the thought of the masked man from the previous night.

"Wasn't there another girl who was also brought in? She didn't seem like she was from the clan?"

He paused, desperately clinging on to any sort of hope that Sakura was alive.

"Yes, she's in the intensive care unit at the moment. The doctors are uncertain whether she'll make it or not."

"How horrible!" The nurse cried, aghast.

Sasuke couldn't listen anymore. His heart sunk even further as he absently walked out, unnoticed of the hospital. Once out of sight of the nurses, he ran.

A few moments later, he stood panting in front of the gates of his home. Strips of yellow tape saying "Do not enter" covered the doors but Sasuke paid no heed. Ducking under the yellow tape, he glanced around the houses.

"Hi, Sasuke-chan. What did you come to buy today?" Sasuke smiled. His aunt and uncle stood before him, whole and hearty. His smile disappeared, along with the illusion, leaving an empty storefront.

The rain started falling in sheets when he walked down the empty streets.

_"I just saw Itachi-chan, he sure has grown. He's already a first-rate shinobi. He graduate from the academy with high honors at the age of seven, and he became a chuunin at the age of ten," his aunt told him, sweeping the floors._

_"He was able to use sharingan when he was eight," Sasuke added excitedly, proud that his nii-san was such a strong shinobi._

_His aunt smiled. "Yes, that's right. He's the pride of the Uchiha clan."_

Sasuke continued to walk along absently. He found himself in front of his house. It was empty. He slid the door open, hoping.

_"Welcome home, Sasuke."_

_Kaa-sa-!_ No, just an illusion. Slipping his shoes off, he stepped into the hallway. As he walked down the hallway his mind flashed back to his tou-san, kaa-san, and Sakura. "Good morning," Fugaku would grunt. "Look, look! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, holding up a tortoise she had found one morning. Sasuke's mouth twitched at the thought. "Sasuke, wait a minute," Mikoto would call as she handed him his lunch every morning. He would always forget that.

Sasuke looked up. His parents' rooms loomed before him, but there was nothing to be scared of anymore. Everything was gone. He entered, staring at the spot where his father and mother had lay, dead. His eyes drifted forward to the other spot, still spotted with blood where…_Sakura_ had lain.

Dropping to his knees, he sniffled. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. His eyes winced and he sobbed and moaned and bawled. _Why…? Why tou-san? Kaa-san? Sakura?_

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he lay there, bawling into the matt. All he knew was he cried all the tears in him. He couldn't cry anymore. He'd cried himself dry. But he couldn't leave. No, Sasuke didn't want to leave his home with all his precious memories. He didn't want them to become just memories.<p>

A babble of voices streamed through the open door. Clack, clack, clack! The sound of feet thundered down the halls but Sasuke lay motionless. "Where is he?" "Did you check the kitchen?" "Bedrooms?" The voices called out to each other but Sasuke couldn't care less.

The door to his parents' room slammed open. "He's here," cried the person who had found him. Sasuke's eyes shifted in their general direction, lifeless.

He felt an arm lift him up. "Hey, come on. Get up." He ignored the voice.

"The girl, the one with pink hair, she's alive!" His eyes twitched. _What…?_

"What was her name again…?" another voice whispered.

Another shushed him in exasperation, "It's Sakura!"

"Sakura. Yes, Sakura's alive. She's alive!"

_What…? _It took a moment for Sasuke to comprehend. _Sakura…alive…_ His mind took a moment to put the words together. _Sakura…alive…SAKURA!_ Sasuke's eyes jerked wide in realization. Sakura? She was alive? "Sa-sakura! Alive!"

"Yes," the voices told him, "We have to get to her now!"

Sasuke let the voices drag him. Sakura was alive…Sakura was alive…Sakura…_his_ Sakura was alive! A grin soon stretched across his face. "Sakura!"

* * *

><p><em>Where…am I?<em> A bright light pierced Sakura's eyes. _Where…_ A group of muddled shapes took place…a familiar head of hair stood out. _Sasuke…kun…?_

"She's coming to," a voice called out.

Blinking her eyes open, Sakura wearily glanced around. Two strangers, doctors by their look stood to her right while to her left was…Sasuke!

She didn't have time to react when the raven haired boy launched himself at her, his arms wrapping around her gently yet securely in a tight hug, his head nuzzled into the side of her neck. What was going on? "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…" His voice cracked. "Thank God, thank God, thank God…" Sakura's head spun with confusion at his mantra. "You're alive!"

Sasuke pulled himself back, gazing deeply into the eyes of the person who was now his world, the person he would sacrifice anything to protect. "Sakura…"

Sakura didn't understand what was going on but she held Sasuke close. "It's going to be okay, Sasuke-kun."

For the first time since the massacre, Sasuke let go of all the tension in his body and relaxed against his angel as she continued to sooth him. "I'll protect you. I won't let anyone touch you, Sakura," he swore.

From that moment, Sasuke swore to himself and on his family that he would protect Sakura from all harm. He won't let anything hurt her. He would always protect her. _I will protect you, Sakura, because…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Introduction Arc start!**

**This chapter is dedicated to XxLizzie-chanxX for being the first to review my last chapter!**

**Sorry, but because I'm in a rush to post this, I won't be able to reply to all your wonderful reviews this week.**

**Kudos to all you brilliant reviewers though. Your opinions and encouragements are beautiful. Continue reading! ^.^**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 9

_2 years later_

"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that," Iruka-sensei lectured the class idiot, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura sighed as she looked up from the genjutsu tome she had been reading in class. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she watched Naruto humph in a disgruntled tone, completely ignoring Iruka-sensei and pissing him off in the process.

A nerve on sensei's forehead twitched as he pointed at the class in front of him. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"

"What?" The entire class groaned. A bit miffed at the pop quiz, Sakura stood up with another sigh.

"Hn," a voice grunted behind her.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was silent as he leaned closer, lifting his hand to caress a length of Sakura's loose hair before tucking it behind her ear gently and walking past her. He turned around after two steps; eyes imploring her to follow which she would have if another (more annoying voice this time) hadn't called out.

"Saaa-ku-raaaa!" This time it was Sakura's blonde friend, Ino who immediately latched onto Sakura's arm. "Come on. Stand in line with me."

Sasuke observed silently as the two continued to chatter incessantly. His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed Ino hug _his_ Sakura again. He grumbled, noticing the triumph in the small glance Ino gave him, followed by sticking out her tongue. How annoying.

Believing he gave the two enough time, Sasuke stalked over to the two, grabbed Sakura's hand, and unceremoniously dragged her with him to the front of the room, placing her next to him before finally sticking his hands in his pockets.

The dobe, Naruto, brightened as Sasuke had placed Sakura right next to him. Sasuke growled internally as he noticed the dobe try to tell another one of his corny jokes to Sakura. That idiot, couldn't he tell that Sakura belonged to him.

"Sasuke-kun? Stop making such a scary face," an angelic voice scolded him. Sakura tugged on his sleeve to which Sasuke responded with a grunt, smoothing out his irritated expression. Looping an arm around Sakura's waist, he tugged her to his left, out of the dobe's reach before glaring warningly at Naruto.

Naruto let out a small squeak of surprise then began to steel himself to butt heads with his rival when Iruka called out, "Haruno Sakura."

"Hai!" Sakura walked up to her sensei, still not completely used to her last name. She and Sasuke had agreed that she take up a different last name so others wouldn't be able to associate the two. Sasuke himself had come up with the name Haruno, saying that it matched her hair and personality. She had just recently gotten more used to being called Haruno and no longer swiveled her head around to see who people were calling when they said Haruno. "Haruno Sakura going! Transform!"

Poof! A second later a life size replica of Iruka stood in front of the real one. "Okay," the real one replied.

A second poof later, Sakura reappeared. "I did it. Did you see, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded his head in approval as Sakura walked to the end of the line.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai," he muttered, hands still in his pockets.

Iruka was still noting something down when Sasuke already performed the jutsu. "A-all right."

Sasuke changed back with a "Hn" before walking off to stand close to Sakura.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks," a disgruntled boy grumbled.

Ino glared at the idiot. "This is all your fault."

"Like I care," he shot back.

Hearing Ino's jab, Sakura winced from her place at the back of the classroom. "Hey, don't you think Ino's being mean?" She asked of the raven-haired boy, leaning against the wall next to her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the idiot transformed into a buxom, naked blonde. "No," he answered, shifting his gaze to Sakura, "Uzumaki's an idiot."

Sakura frowned, still feeling a bit guilty. At her sadness, Sasuke grunted. How could she not see how that dobe, Naruto, had a crush on her? As he watched Sakura giggle at Iruka's response to Naruto's transformation, Sasuke then decided Naruto was now on his hit list.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were walking together down the streets, debating what they were going to eat for dinner. Sakura pouted and announced she wasn't cooking tonight. Sasuke, on the other hand, for lack of a better term was the worst possible cook, having perfected the art of burning soup, asked whether she wanted to eat ramen with him. Sakura agreed and the two headed towards Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

A boisterous laugh caught Sasuke's ear as they neared the ramen stand. It was so familiar but he couldn't place it. "I want another bowl-dattebayo!" Naruto! Tch. Ever since that afternoon when Sakura had giggled at his stupid antics, Sasuke considered Naruto a threat.

Grabbing Sakura's wrist without warning, he tugged her gently but firmly in the direction of their apartment. "I'll cook tonight."

Sakura was confused. Sasuke wanted to cook? "But, you _can't _cook."

"I'll learn," he grunted as they headed back home.

* * *

><p>"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announced to the class. "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door," he read from his papers. "The subject will be the replication technique."<p>

Sasuke was called in first. Confident, he effortlessly performed the replication technique, passing the exam with flying colors as usual. Sakura as well passed the test easily.

Once everyone who had passed was handed their forehead protectors, denoting him or her as real shinobi, they all gathered near the front of the Academy. Parents were applauding and congratulating their children, but Sasuke and Sakura stood near the edge of the crowd. "I'm a real shinobi now, right?" One boy asked his father.

"Good job! It's something I would expect from my son!"

"Congratulations on graduating. Kaa-san is going to fix you something nice tonight."

Sakura's eyes dulled a bit at the sight of all the families, sadness settling in her gut, as she would never have a parent or guardian to congratulate her for graduating.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's reaction, as he himself was also bearing feelings of sadness, and internally frowned, sad that he would never be able to give Sakura what she wanted most: parents.

Sighing, Sakura's hands tightened behind her back. As she lowered her head, she felt a pat on her head, a hand ruffling her hair gently. She looked up to see an embarrassed Sasuke, pretending to feign nonchalance while looking in the opposite direction as his right hand warmly patted her head. _Sasuke-kun?_

Tch. Sakura could probably see him blushing, but he wanted to comfort her since she looked so sad, so Sasuke did what he thought would cheer her up. "Congratulations, Sakura," the raven-haired boy mumbled incoherently.

Sakura smiled before stepping in front of Sasuke and grabbing both of his hands in hers. "Congratulations." She grinned up at him while the side of Sasuke's lips twitched as he fought the smile threatening to break free. No way was he smiling for everyone to see. If he did, it would only be in front of Sakura who he knew wouldn't jump him like the other fan girls would. "How about I fix us both something nice for dinner?" Sakura asked as the two walked home.

* * *

><p>Yawning softly, Sakura stretched and sat up on her bed. Walking to the door to prepare breakfast she noticed the hanging calendar. October 15th was circled in red, the words Explanatory Meeting 9 A.M. bolded.<p>

_Today's a special day_, Sakura thought while cooking breakfast. She cracked a couple eggs into the frying pan, thumbing through her to-do list for the day. _We're short on rice…what else do I need to get_…Scrambling the eggs expertly, she added olive oil, red and green bell peppers, and broccoli. _Iruka-sensei told us to meet at the Academy. I wonder what he's going to tell us._ Dropping a couple onions and a sprinkle of black pepper, Sakura spooned the concoction onto two plates, while toasting a couple slices of bread.

"Sasuke-kun, breakfast!" She called out as she set the plates and chopsticks down.

A delicious smell permeated through Sasuke's room. He blinked his eyes open and breathed in the mouth-watering smell as he pushed himself off the bed and walked out of the room, only in boxers.

Sakura's back was turned towards him when he walked into the kitchen. Softly padding over, he hugged her from behind, arms twining around her small waist as he rested his head against the crook of her neck. "Morning," he mumbled sleepily into her soft skin before reluctantly letting go and plopping down in a chair.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's nakedness before sitting down across from him and digging into her own breakfast. "Itadakimasu."

After finishing breakfast, the two went to their rooms respectively to shower and dress. Sasuke, finishing first of course, entered Sakura's room and plopped on her bed to watch her tie her forehead protector onto her head like a hairband. Sakura pouted, having trouble adjusting the forehead protector. The darn thing wouldn't stay still.

Noticing her difficulty, Sasuke took up the task. "Here, let me." His hands caressed her pink locks before tying the forehead protector firmly on her head.

Sakura thanked him as the two walked out of their apartment. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and took off, Sakura following by his side.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sakura!" Ino called from a seat in the classroom.<p>

"Good morning, Ino," Sakura replied, entering the class with Sasuke behind her.

"I can't believe you actually graduated," Ino teased as Sasuke and Sakura sat in the row behind her.

Sakura smiled. "How can I let someone like you beat me?" A blonde ball of energy dashed into the classroom, almost literally bouncing off the walls. Sakura blinked. _Naruto?_

Jumping around in excitement at finally graduating, Naruto's jerked around the class, a laugh catching his eye as he narrowed in on the pink haired girl. _It's Sakura-chan!_ The girl's eyes met his as he grinned and shifted his gaze embarrassingly. _Sakura-chan's looking at me._ Too engrossed in Sakura's recognition of him, Naruto didn't notice the death glare from the person seated next to her.

Upon the idiot's entry, Sasuke grumbled, glaring at anyone who looked his way before finally settling on death glaring at the dobe. He folded his hands in front of his face to calm himself, tugging on Sakura's sleeve to gain her attention.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Sakura's attention shifted to that pompous ass, Uchiha. He jumped onto the desk and leaned into the raven-haired prodigy, glaring into his eyes. _Everyone's so obsessed with Sasuke. What's so good about him anyway?_

As the two started their glaring contest, Sakura could almost literally see the sparks flying between the two. "What? Really?" A loud voice shouted from the front, accidentally pushing into Naruto's back. "Sorry."

Everyone stood stock-still. Naruto's lips were pressed tightly onto Sasuke's! "Aarrrgh!" The two boys cried, choking simultaneously.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto…" Sasuke growled.

Naruto sputtered, "My mouth's going to rot…"

A bright peal of laughter caught both of their attentions. Sasuke turned around the same time as Naruto to see Sakura rubbing tears from her eyes as she let another round of giggles and cries of mirth burst. The two froze, transfixed by the beautiful sight before them.

Suddenly, Naruto twitched and froze. _I sense danger_. He turned towards the rest of the class to see all of Sasuke's fan girls glaring daggers at him and cracking their knuckles in hatred and disgust. He gulped. "AAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"Starting today, you are all official shinobi, but…" Iruka paused from the front of the classroom. "You all are still new genins. It's only going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."<p>

_Three man group?_ Sakura fretted. She hoped she was in the same group as Sasuke as most of the other girls didn't like her.

_A group of three? Sakura is obviously one of the three. Anyone else is only going to burden me._ Sasuke thought.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Sakura zoned out until she heard Iruka-sensei call her name. "Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto…Haruno Sakura…" _Naruto? _Sakura took a peak at the blonde to her right. _Well, looks like it won't be boring._ "And, Uchiha Sasuke." Turning to her left, Sakura grinned at the Uchiha. _Yay, Sasuke-kun's on the same team as me._

Sasuke simply smirked. He was right as usual; Sakura was on his team. As for the dobe…he's annoying and completely useless baggage.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top student like me in the same group as this guy?" Naruto pointed rudely at Sasuke. _Tch. Annoying_.

Iruka looked up from his list. "Sasuke graduate with the highest scores," he explained, "And you, Naruto, had the worst scores. This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull my leg, dobe," Sasuke stated blandly.

"What did you say?"

"Want to fight, dobe?"

The class laughed.

Iruka interfered. "Stop it, Naruto. I'm going to introduce the jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, catching up to Sasuke and Sakura. "Let's eat lunch together since we're a team!"<p>

Thinking it was a good idea, Sakura started, "Su-"

"Sakura." She stopped and faced Sasuke who jerked his head. "Let's go." Sasuke moved to glare at Naruto. "Get lost, dobe."

"Sorry, Naruto," Sakura apologized before running to catch up with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Alone, for lunch, Naruto swung his legs back and forth on the roof of a building. "Damn it, this is no fun." <em>I was able to join the same group as Sakura-chan, and this happens…damn that Sasuke!<em> He looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura eating lunch in their apartment.

Naruto grinned mischievously, "I know."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were eating lunch in the dining room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Sakura called, motioning Sasuke to stand where he was.<p>

"Forehead!" The blonde barged in and noticing Sasuke nodded in his direction. "Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored her, taking a bite out of the onigiri Sakura made them.

Ino ignored the Uchiha in turn. "Hey you're finished with lunch right? Let's go to that little dango shop. I've always wanted to try it."

Nodding, Sakura agreed. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go too?" He shook his head. "Alright, we'll see you in class later ok?" With that the two left, closing the door behind them.

Wordlessly, the Uchiha finished his onigiri, leaning against the open window when something rammed into his back. He grunted, grabbing the idiot from behind his back and throwing him down on the floor. _Naruto!_

* * *

><p>"AAARGH STUPID DOG! COME BACK WITH MY DANGO!" Ino shrieked, sprinting after the dog. "Sakura wait over there!"<p>

"Alright! Run, Ino, run!" Sakura watched Ino's figure run down the street before sitting down on the bench.

She was just finishing up her dango when she noticed Sasuke leaning against a tree in front of her. _Sasuke-kun? Wasn't he at home?_

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you something," he said, sitting down beside the girl. "What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura internally smirked. _Oh it's just Naruto._ Deciding to play with the blonde for a bit she frowned. "He's become accustomed to interfering with my love. He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying. I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun," she said mournfully, while internally Sakura was having a hard time restraining her laughter at the shocked look on "Sasuke's" face.

"Just for me to accept you?" _Arrgh!_ Naruto clutched his stomach. _Diarrhea at a time like this?_

"What's wrong," Sakura asked when "Sasuke" stood up and began running.

"I'll be right back!" "Sasuke" waved, as he tried to stem the pain.

Sakura giggled. Naruto was just so funny sometimes.

* * *

><p>After finally heaving everything he ate into the toilet, Naruto was running back towards the bench where he left Sakura. As he approached he noticed the real Sasuke was sitting with Sakura!<p>

He watched sadly from behind a tree as Sakura laughed brightly. Sasuke too looked more content than he usually was in class. Naruto felt jealousy burst through his body, settling in his gut. How the hell did Sasuke manage to make Sakura laugh? Why couldn't she act this way in front of him? Jealousy soon turned to anger as his eyes followed Sasuke who started walking away, telling Sakura to wait for him.

At that moment, Naruto didn't care what happened. He sprinted after Sasuke, jumping out of the trees to land behind him. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name. Tch. It was the dobe again. He wondered what the idiot wanted.

"You, I don't get it. What's so great about you anyways? Everyone's always going Sasuke, Sasuke! I'm sick of it! Fight me now!"

Sasuke grunted. "Forget it, dobe. You'll lose."

"What?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's left shoulder, drawing his right hand back to punch the bastard in the face. "Bastard!"

Sasuke blocked with his right and threw Naruto over his shoulder to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Stop ignoring me! Shadow clone jutsu!" Five Naruto's sprinted towards the Uchiha, screaming wildly.

_Tch._ Sasuke dodged the first two punches, using his right hand to push one clone away as he spun, kicking another clone in the stomach with his right foot. His elbow came down on another's head as he easily threw the third over his shoulder while blocking another punch and kicking the fourth to the side. Pissed off, Sasuke glared at the last Naruto in front of him. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to come at me?"

Naruto pretended to be scared as his shadow clones crept up on Sasuke from behind, jumping him. "What? Shoot! Let go!"

"All right! You fell for it-dattebayo! Take this!" Naruto drew his hand back to punch.

"You've got the wrong one!" The real Naruto screamed in a girly voice just as his clone punched him in the face.

Sasuke watched the real Naruto roll for a few seconds. "Hey, don't you think that was a little too much?"

"Hehe, I got hasty," a clone scratched his head. "Hey wait a minute. How'd you get there?"

_Shoot!_ Sasuke ran off. "Hey! Get back here!"Tthe Naruto clones screamed.

"You're annoying," the Uchiha shouted back, running up a tree and pushing off with his feet. Twirling two shurikens around his hand expertly, he threw them before swiftly taking out two more and throwing them again in rapid succession. All four clones disappeared as they were hit one by one. Sasuke landed on his feet, turning his face towards the real Naruto behind him.

_Damn it…my cheek hurts. I've got to do something about Sasuke's quick movements. In that case, I'll use my trump card!_ Naruto began running again, his hands forming a hand sign.

Sasuke turned around fully. _That sign…another shadow clone justsu?_

At the last moment, Naruto changed, "Sexy Jutsu!" Poof! "Sasuke-kuuun!" Naruto purred. _Ha! Sasuke's so shocked he's speechless!_ "I've got you!"

Sasuke pulled the string attached to one of his shuriken, striking Naruto on the butt.

"That hurts! Ow ow ow…ow!" Naruto jumped, clutching his bottom.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted, stalking off.

"Hey, Sasuke! We're not finished yet!"

"Naruto!"

Jumping around, Naruto faced Sakura. "Huh? Sakura-chan…?"

"We're meeting in the classroom," she called, running to Sasuke's side.

"Oh…wait up-dattebayo," Naruto moaned, jumping after them, his bottom still stinging.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry about not updating last week :( but here's the new chapter! :D Hope you all enjoy it! Also, I'm trying to finish 2 chapters this week instead of 1 to make up for last week so fingers crossed ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to SF Geronimo, Little-bad-Angel, Ur worst nightmare452, and Reignashii! Thank you all for your reviews!**

**SF Geronimo: Aw thanks -blushes- my first impression of Sakura was an annoying fangirl so i tried making her more understanding, glad you liked it :D**

**Little-bad-Angel: Thank you ^.^ i want sasuke to be lost a bit (not sure if he should leave the village with sound four though) so it might get a little angsty**

**Ur worst nightmare452: -profusely apologizes for not updating last week- hope you enjoy this week's update :D**

**Reignashii: Thank you :D i'm probably going to be following the original naruto plot mainly except for the sasusaku parts ;)**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 10

"He's late," the dobe whined, looking outside the classroom for the 395th time in the last two minutes. Where the hell was their jounin sensei?

"Why don't you sit down, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked from her seat next to Sasuke. Naruto jerked around and looked at the girl pointedly.

"Naruto."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion for a minute. Oh yeah, he had told her to call him Naruto since they were teammates now, but Sakura still had a hard time breaking the manners Mikoto had taught her. "Sorry, Naruto."

The boy turned back to scouting for their teacher. "Why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" He continued to whine, "All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and…Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"That's beside the point. Naruto, why don't you-" She turned to see the blonde idiot standing on a stool. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sasuke, who had been silent the entire time, ignoring the idiot, glanced from the corner of his eye. He internally scoffed. The idiot was up to his old pranks again, putting a blackboard eraser at the top of the door. He had more important things to worry about.

Laughing maniacally, Naruto jumped off from the stool. His plan was perfect. "It's his fault for being late."

"Geez, what if you get in trouble again?" Sakura began to stand from her seat but a hand held her back.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that," Sasuke stated, instinctively pulling the girl down beside him.

A hand slipped through the door. "Ah-" Sakura gasped as all three of them looked up simultaneously, Naruto rubbing his hands in glee, Sasuke bored. The jounin stuck his head in, opening the door as the eraser plopped on his head before clattering on the floor. The empty classroom was silent until the idiot burst into laughter, pointing a finger at his sensei. "He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto cackled.

Sakura jumped up, "We're so sorry sensei!"

Sasuke was the only one who didn't react. _For real? Is he really a jounin?_ Someone who couldn't even avoid a blackboard eraser to the head was a jounin?

The jounin walked in and picked up the eraser, studying it for a second. He, or everyone presumed it was a he as his entire face except the eyes was covered with a mask, was wearing the standard jounin outfit: flak jacket, navy blue pants, and shinobi sandals. His hair was grey and on top of that appeared to defy gravity as it stuck up to the right in a big mop, help back only by his forehead protector which covered his left eye.

Rubbing his chin for a bit, he eyed the three genins before him, "How should I say this…my first impressions of you guys are…" All three looked up. "I hate you." Three heads dropped.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves," the jounin began in a bored tone.<p>

Sakura, who sat to Sasuke's right, perked up. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

Naruto grumbled. "Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei."

"Me?" The jounin pointed to himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes," he spoke blandly, "As for my dream…I have a few hobbies…"

"So all we found out was his name," the three genin whispered conspiratorially.

"Now it's your turn. You first." Kakashi nodded to the blonde.

Naruto fixed his forehead protector proudly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

Kakashi's eyes widened for a split second. _I see. He grew up in an interesting way._ "Okay, next."

Sakura spoke next. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…well since Naruto talked about food…I like syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu. I don't like anything spicy. My hobbies are taking walks and memorizing new material from medical books."

"And your dream?" Kakashi prompted.

"…peace."

_Interesting. She must be the orphan the Uchihas took in a couple years ago. _Kakashi leaned on his right hand. "Last guy."

"Name. Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura's melancholic expression as if she was reliving a memory. "Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream." He clenched his hands together. "The revival of my clan," Sasuke said, giving Sakura a quick glance, "And to…kill a certain man."

Everyone was silent. Naruto was looking at the boy next to him warily, quickly turning a strange shade of purple. Sasuke, who was secretly spying on the girl next to him, watched as her fists clenched, her head bowing down. He internally winced, not wanting to upset Sakura, but what he said was the truth. He would kill the man who destroyed everything.

"Alright," Kakashi announced, interrupting Sasuke's murderous thoughts, "you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

At that the dobe saluted their pathetic excuse for a teacher. "What kind of mission is that, sir?" Sasuke scoffed. Dobe.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do."

"What what what, what is it?" Would the dobe ever just _shut up_?

"Survival training."

"Sensei, why are going to train when you said it's a mission?" Sakura asked as Sasuke agreed mentally. "We had a lot of training already at the Academy."

"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi replied in a hard voice.

Naruto was still confused and raised his hand. "Then, then what kind of training is it?"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. In Sasuke's opinion, he had much better things to do instead of listen to the old geezer. At that moment, Kakashi began trembling. _What the hell is his problem?_ The trembling turned into audible chuckles. Sasuke was getting irritated, but he didn't show it externally of course.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura muttered in an annoyed voice.

Kakashi waved a hand. "Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

_What the fuck?_ Sasuke internally growled.

"See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi announced cheerfully.

Then the dobe started protesting. "No way! I went through so much trouble…Then what was the final exam for-dattebayo?"

"Oh, that? It just picks out those who are qualified to become genin."

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your shinobi equipment and meet at 5 a.m.!"

_Tch. _Clenching his hands, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes. Obviously he wouldn't have any trouble passing but then there was Sakura. He glanced over at the girl who was currently hyperventilating. She was definitely always top of the class during written exams but actual training wise, she was probably worse than Naruto. Well, he guessed that stopping her from training for her safety for all those years would catch up to them. Oh well, he'll just have to figure a way for both of them to pass tomorrow.

"Now then, meeting over." Kakashi's words interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. "Oh, yeah. Don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

_Perfect._

* * *

><p>The sky was only beginning to lighten when three genin met up in one of the training grounds. "Hey…" Naruto mumbled; his hand was raised as if reaching out for something. Sasuke didn't respond as usual so Sakura greeted him for them both.<p>

"Good morning, Naruto." Naruto walked over and plopped down next to them, snoozing away in seconds while Sakura and Sasuke stood waiting for their teacher.

The sun was up and still their sensei hadn't shown up. Sakura was sitting on the ground, Sasuke next to her standing, his arms folded like a bodyguard while Naruto was still sleeping on his stomach.

Another hour later, when even Naruto was awake, did Kakashi grace them with his presence. "Hi, fellows. Good morning," he waved.

"You're late!" Naruto screeched.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…Let's move on," he coughed, setting an alarm down on a block of wood. "Alarm set at 12 p.m." Standing in front of them, Kakashi pulled out two bells. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there," he pointed to the log posts, "And eat lunch in front of you."

Sakura groaned. _So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast._ "But wait, why are there only two bells?"

At that Kakashi grinned, "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the Academy. It might be just one, or all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

_K-kill? Just like…_Shaking her head, Sakura protested, "But that's dangerous, isn't it, Sensei?"

Naruto, who was obviously scared, nodded his head profusely, "Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

"In society," Kakashi interrupted, "those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score. We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start.'"

Sakura shut up. _Ok, I guess I'll have to try my best._ She convinced herself. "Aargh!" _What?_ Naruto had taken out a kunai and sprinted towards Kakashi! A protest was at the tip of her tongue but she held herself back. _Those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more…_

In a flash, Naruto was held immobile, the arm holding the kunai bent back to point at his own head. "Don't get so hasty. I didn't say start, yet." Both Sakura and Sasuke took a step back.

_No way…I couldn't see him at all._ "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you three. Ready, start!" Sakura immediately jumped out of range, hiding under a couple of bushes.

* * *

><p>She watched as Kakashi observed his surroundings. Now she just had to figure out how to get a bell…maybe…wait, Naruto?<p>

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto shouted in plain view.

_N-naruto…oh God._ Sighing she settled back and started plotting how to obtain a bell.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was close to banging her head against the ground at Naruto's idiocy. Seriously, there is only so low you can go. The blonde was currently hanging from a tree by his feet, screaming "Bell! Bell!" while Kakashi was reading his orange book in front of him.

Anyways, there's something wrong with this whole "survival training test." Sakura could feel it. First why would they pit three genin against a jounin? It was completely unfair. There's something more that Kakashi-sensei wasn't telling them.

"Shinobi need to think beyond the normal," Kakashi shouted loudly, as if trying to tell her and Sasuke also.

_Think beyond the normal…that's it! _Sakura was about to jump up when a barrage of shuriken struck Kakashi from the side. _Sasuke-kun!_

Kakashi fell. _That's…! _Poof! A log replaced Kakashi. Jumping from her hiding space, Sakura sprinted towards where she had felt Sasuke's chakra. She had to hurry, hurry and tell him she figured out what the test was actually about so they could create a counter attack. "Oh!" _Kakashi-sensei!_ She dropped to her knees. _Safe, he didn't see me._

"Sakura, behind you."

"Eh…? AAAAAAH!"

Kakashi formed a hand sign as leaves swirled around him, disappearing. "Huh?" _Where did he go…?_ Sakura looked at her surroundings carefully. The forest didn't change. But, she couldn't be too careful. This was a jounin and she knew she stood no chance against him, but if what she figured out was true then he wouldn't try to attack her. No, he would but not physically.

_If it's not a physical attack…then…genjutsu._ That's right. She was trapped in a genjutsu. _Alright, now if I could just remember what I read a couple days ago…_

"Sakura…" a voice groaned.

That voice! "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned around and gasped. He was covered in blood, kunais sticking out of his body.

"Sakura…" Sasuke groaned, "Help me…"

She opened her mouth to scream but gripped her head instead. _Calm down…calm down! It's an illusion! Sasuke's not…_ She looked up and her eyes focused on…_blood! _

Memories of the night of the massacre flew through her mind. Walking home…seeing the lights off…running to the master bedroom…screaming…then blood, so much blood.

"No…no…" Sakura gripped her head, "No…please stop. Make it stop. Aah! AAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em>That was Sakura's voice. Damn it. I still have to get the bells for us.<em> A slight clinking reached his ears.

"Ninja tactics know-how number two, genjutsu. Sakura fell for it so easily."

_Genjutsu, eh? She was probably reminded about the massacre…no wonder she fell for it so easily…Kakashi better not have touched her._ "I'm different from them," Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell, Sasuke-kun."

The two faced each other. Sasuke's hands were spread out beside him before he suddenly threw shurikens at Kakashi. "There's no use in just using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai, setting off his trap. "A trap?" Kakashi dodged just as Sasuke jumped behind him, his left foot shot out in a kick but Kakashi blocked and grabbed the Uchiha's foot with his right hand. Sasuke swung his right hand toward his sensei's face for it to be blocked again as his right foot came in a circle for Kakashi to block with his elbow.

"Hn." Reaching towards Kakashi's belt, Sasuke touched a bell before Kakashi pushed away from him. _Tch._

Sakura blinked her eyes open as she sat up. _What was I…ah…the genjutsu!_ "I have to find Sasuke-kun." She sprinted back towards the direction of the training grounds.

"I'll admit that you're different from those two."

"Hn." _Whatever…I just need those damn bells._ "Horse. Tiger. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a big fireball. _What? He's gone! Is he behind me? Above? Where is he?_

"Beneath you!" A hand shot out from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"Wha-?"

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!"

"AAAAH!"

"This is the third ninja tactics know-how, ninjutsu," Kakashi lectured, standing up. "How is it? Can't move right?"

"Hn."

"Looks like your talents are exceptional. But…" Kakashi turned around, flipping his book out, "They say that stakes that point out get driven back into the ground."

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Sakura ran out of the bush and froze. Was that who she thought it was? She slowly turned around to see Sasuke's head sticking out from the ground. <em>O-kay…<em>

"Sakura."

_Okay…Sakura, relax. It's Sasuke…somehow stuck in the ground…_ "Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah."

"How did you get…"

"Kakashi. Can you help me out?"

Sakura nodded.

Once she got Sasuke out, he stood up, offering her a hand. "Come on, there's little time left until noon. We have to go. I'll get both the bells. Just stand back and don't get hurt."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. I figured out what this survival training actually is. We-"

Ring! It was noon.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>Growl…<p>

"Your stomachs are growling, eh? By the way, about the results of this training…none of you need to return to the Academy."

"Ah! Does that mean that we three…!" Naruto shouted, despite the fact that he was tied to a post.

"Yeah, you three…should quit being shinobi!"

"Quit being shinobi? We couldn't get a bell, buy why do you have to say we should quit?" Naruto demanded waving his legs in protest.

"It's because you three are just kids who don't even deserve to be shinobi."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi only to get pushed to the ground, easily immobilized. "See? All of you are just kids. Do you guys think being a shinobi is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

"Teamwork." Everyone turned to Sakura. "That's the real test behind the survival training."

Kakashi nodded at her, "That's right. Team work. Why else do you think you guys were broken up into three man cells? Even if you get that now it's still too late."

"But, sensei? Why are there only two bells? Even if we attack you together, what will happen to the person who doesn't get a bell?" Sakura asked.

"In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic. Sakura, you figured it out but it was too late. Also, you went to find Sasuke before trying to help Naruto who was right in front of you even though you didn't know where Sasuke was. Naruto! All you did was work on your own." Kakashi pushed his foot into Sasuke's head. "And you assumed that those two were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that's much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates."

"For example…" Taking out a kunai, Kakashi placed it next to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die! That's what will happen. After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die."

He put the kunai back in his pocket and got up from Sasuke. "In every mission, you will put your life on the line." Walking to a stone monument, Kakashi spoke, "Look at this…the numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that!"

Sakura massaged her forehead. _Oh, Naruto._

"But they're not normal heroes. They were K.I.A."

"K.I.A.?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to the poor blonde. "Those that were killed in action," she told him. Honestly, was he really that dense?

"This is a cenotaph," Kakashi continued. "The names of my friends are carved in here as well." He turned around. "I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat."

"Eek!"

"This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here. Got it?"

* * *

><p>Naruto's stomach growled for the hundredth time in a minute. "I'm okay even if I don't eat!" he protested. "I'm okay-dattebayo! Okay…"<p>

Sasuke looked up and met Sakura's eyes from across the dobe's miserable expression. She eyed him and then Naruto as he nodded back. "Here," the Uchiha offered reluctantly.

"Why?" The dobe questioned stupidly.

"Tch. You're only going to be trouble if you're hungry."

"Naruto." The blonde faced Sakura who also offered her lunch to him, "Here, I eat less than Sasuke-kun. So don't worry about it."

"But…see?" He wiggled his tied hands.

Sighing, Sakura fed Naruto a piece of rice.

A dust cloud spread through the field. "You three!" Kakashi popped out, glaring. "You broke the rules!" Making a couple of hand signs, large storm clouds immediately gathered, thunder raining down on them. "Any last words?"

"We're a three man cell right?" Sasuke glared back just as harshly.

"Yeah! That's right," Sakura agreed, "We three are a team, we're one."

Looking around at both of his teammates, Naruto screamed, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We're a team-dattebayo!"

Kakashi loomed down in front of them. "So you three are a team, eh?...You pass!"

"Eh?" All three looked confused.

"You pass!"

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked.

"You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Shinobi need to think beyond the normal. In the world of shinobi those who break the rules are scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse than scum."

They grinned.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Land of Waves Arc start! Enjoy ^.^ I'm halfway done with chapter 12 so hopefully I can upload that as well by tonight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gone to the World for being the first to review chapter 10! Cheers to you :D**

**Gone to the World: thanx :) since they are 12 and all they shouldn't be powerhouses. i thought it didn't make sense and i wanted to show their growth, etc. Yeah, i know i rushed the ending. I was just so pumped to finish and it went all asjdlfasjd; (hopefully this chapter's better...i think...)**

**SF Geronimo: You are beautiful and amazing for all your dedicated reviews! You know the part in the forest of death where Sakura decides to fight? I was planning on making that part her turning point, where she kind of gets over her fear of blood and starts studying medical jutsu again instead of just first-aid (whoops kind of a spoiler)**

**Little-bad-Angel: Yeah, Sasuke is starting to get distant. Not sure if i should introduce a love rival for him or have Sakura go out with someone else first but good idea!**

**Emzy2k11: :) she's going to be kind of useless (sorry sorry) until...the Chuunin exam :D. don't worry her time will come! as for the kekkai genkai, i don't think i'm going to give her one.**

**Ur worst nightmare452: Back on schedule (maybe) with more on the way :D!**

**Reignashii: Sasuke is kind of stupid but I thought he's just a kid who doesn't want to see Sakura hurt at all. She's the most important thing in his life. Well, that's what I think. Disagree w/ me if you like ^.^ And I'm planning on generally sticking w/ the original storyline but I might twist a few things starting from the Chuunin exam :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the update!**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 11

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B." Crackle.

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C." Another crackle and ten seconds later.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

Kakashi interjected, "You're slow Naruto. Okay, 7th unit…the target has moved. After it! The bushes rustled as the three genin hid behind the trees.

"Okay, he's there," Sakura reported. They crept closer.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi watched from the sidelines.

Naruto spoke into his mic this time. "Five meters. I'm ready to go."

"I am, too," Sasuke murmured.

"Me, too," Sakura added.

Kakashi held his headset in place. "Okay…Go!"

Three figures jumped out at the same time. The blonde immediately grabbed the target around the waist. "I got you!" The cat in question struggled, meowing loudly as it scratched Naruto.

"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked from his headset.

"It's the target for sure," Sasuke confirmed as he walked further from the dobe and the racket he was making. Sakura was on her knees, trying to calm Tora down while Naruto was left on the ground, fending for his life against the claws of Tora.

Standing a distance away, Kakashi spoke into his mic, "Okay, 'Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet' complete."

"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON-DATTEBAYO?" Naruto's voice shrieked from the mic.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as the wife of the Fire country's feudal lord squeezed Tora to near death. She could literally see tears falling from the poor cats eyes. "Ha, that cat's getting what he deserves," Naruto grumbled, still pissed from the hundreds of scratches Tora managed to land on him.<p>

"No wonder he ran away…" Sakura laughed into Sasuke's ear.

"Hn." He turned away from the feudal lord's wife, a look of disgust marring his features at which Sakura laughed at.

The Hokage's voice cut in, "Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is…babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the nearby town. Helping dig up potatoes at…"

"No! No thanks to all of those!" Naruto crossed his arms in an X. "I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else."

_Don't we all._ Sakura thought, agreeing with the blonde. She was tired of being hired to do menial labor. Sasuke's face remained emotionless but he seemed to agree for once with the dobe. Kakashi looked as if he was expecting it for a while.

Iruka, who was sitting next to the Hokage, slammed his hands down on the table. "Idiot! You're still a novice shinobi! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But! But!" Naruto screamed back, "We've only been doing dumb missions lately!"

Kakashi cut him off with a punch in the head. "Cut it out, Naruto."

Sakura zoned out as the Hokage launched into a lengthy lecture about missions, which Naruto was obviously not listening to either.

"I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission."

_Eh? C ranked? Wait, what?_ Sakura looked up, apparently she'd zoned out for longer than she thought.

"It's to escort a certain person." And of course Naruto perked up, starting to scream guesses at whom this person was.

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" the Hokage called to a door.

The door slowly slid open as they were greeted by an annoyed voice, "What? They're all kids!" The stranger stepped out and took another long drink from his bottle. He was wearing a typical peasant's garb with a pack strapped to his back, a bottle of sake in his hand. "Ah, hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" the stranger hiccupped, obviously drunk.

"Aha! Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Both Sasuke and Sakura stepped closer to the blonde, whose face scrunched up in realization. "I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura sighed, placing a hand at her head. _Geez, what are we going to do with him?_

Taking another long drink of sake, the stranger leaned against the wall. "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

* * *

><p>"All right! Let's go!" The dobe shouted from the village entrance as he waved his arms idiotically. As expected of the dobe.<p>

Sasuke frowned at Sakura next to him. If he had his way, she wouldn't leave the village at all. It was too dangerous for her. He had sworn to protect her after all. He ignored the dobe and the drunken bridge builder, occupied with how he could prevent Sakura from getting hurt.

_Tch. This mission is a waste of time._ He could be at home training. He tuned in to his teammates conversation, something about different villages and meeting shinobi during their mission. It didn't matter either way. Well, if they were attacked by enemy shinobi, it would be an ideal opportunity to test his skills.

He was still so far away. Clenching his fists, Sasuke slowed his steps to a stop. _That man…_ "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's hand waved in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

His head jerked up. "Ah, just thinking."

They crossed a small puddle of water. Suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Kakashi from behind. Two shinobi jumped out from the puddle.

"What?" Tazuna shrieked.

"First one," the shinobi growled, pulling the chains, shredding Kakashi to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed.

The two shinobi disappeared, reappearing behind the dobe. "Second one," they whispered in his ear. Naruto froze.

_Tch._ Sasuke jumped up, taking out a shuriken and kunai and throwing them at the chains respectively so it pinned the chains to a tree.

"It won't come out," the shinobi struggled as Sasuke landed on their outstretched arms. Placing his hands on their wrists, he kicked them both across the face.

"Hn." Without a second thought, the shinobi released their chains as one dashed past Naruto, the other towards Tazuna.

_Sakura!_ Sasuke jerked around swiftly.

Sakura stood frozen for a split second. _He's coming. I have to do it…I have to do it!_ "Stay back, ojii-san!" She screamed, holding a kunai in front of her for defense as she jumped in front of Tazuna.

How the hell did she think she could stand a chance against a shinobi with one lone kunai? He sprinted towards them as the shinobi lifted his hand to stab Sakura. _Sakura!_ He jumped in front of her, arms outstretched, preparing himself for the hit.

Bam! "UARGH!" The enemy shinobi groaned, Kakashi's arm around his neck.

"Yo," their sensei greeted as if he hadn't been dashed to shreds seconds ago.

Sakura's smile stretched across her face, "Kakashi-sensei! You're ok!"

Sasuke internally growled at Sakura's preoccupation with Kakashi. He was supposed to save her. _What a show-off._

"Ah, then," Sakura turned to the place where Kakashi was attacked, "Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique."

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away," Kakashi told the dobe as he tied the two shinobi to a tree. "I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." Kakashi stood up, "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too."

Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, noticing him trembling, and smirked. "Hey," he called out mockingly, "Are you hurt…scaredy cat?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto screamed. "SASUKE!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, "There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take out the poison right away."

"What?"

"We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood then, right, Kakashi-sensei?," Everyone turned towards Sakura who was rummaging through her backpack. She looked up at Naruto, a serious expression on her face, "Naruto, don't move that much, or the poison will spread though your body."

"Looks like we have a medic on our team," Kakashi commented to himself, "By the way Tazuna-san…"

The old man jumped back as if frightened. "W-what is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the enemy ninja were awake, glaring at Kakashi. "These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist," Kakashi told his team, "They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost."<p>

"How were you able to detect our action?" One growled, his voice muffled by the mask over his mouth.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist," Kakashi explained. Sakura nodded, remembering the puddle they walked past. She never realized that.

Tazuna looked suspiciously at Kakashi, "Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?"

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But…I needed to know who the target was for these two."

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our team? We have not heard anything about you being targeted by shinobi. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie about your requests. This isn't part of the mission."

"Naruto, give me your hand," Sakura held out her right hand to the blonde. Naruto looked at Kakashi, whose eyes looked as if they were saying, "What a burden." Gritting his teeth, Naruto shook his head at Sakura who blinked then insisted, "Naruto, I need to take the poison out. What are you-?"

The blonde suddenly whipped out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand. "Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"The mission is still on," Naruto shouted.

Sakura's head dropped. _That…Naruto…_ "Naruto, it's nice that you took the poisoned blood out so spiritedly…but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die," she told the blonde, as his faee quickly turned to red then blue as sweat streamed down his face.

"It's not good if you don't stop if right away. Seriously," Kakashi chuckled from the side. He looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"AAAH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I can't die like this!" Naruto shrieked hysterically, bouncing all over the place as he waved his left hand.

Sakura sighed. "Here, show me your hand."

He thrust his hand into hers, all the while screaming, "No! Help me!"

Pulling a towel out, she began to wipe the blood away. That was when Sakura noticed something. _His wound…it's already starting to heal._ Her eyes widened in amazement. _What is this?_ Pulling a bandage out, she carefully bandaged his hand. _How did Naruto's wound heal so quickly?_

* * *

><p>The sea was shrouded by fog. Kakashi sitting next to Tazuna, Naruto near the front of the boat, and Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other near the middle. "The mist is so think, I can't see what's ahead," Sakura commented absentmindedly.<p>

"Sakura."

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura turned around to face Kakashi.

"Are you a medical ninja?" he asked. Sakura began to nod. "Can you use medical ninjutsu?" Sakura froze instantly. She felt fear creep up her spine.

"H-hai," she said mechanically.

Kakashi noticed her reaction. He was about to question it when Sasuke glared up at him, "Shut it with the questions. It's annoying." He was about to tell Sasuke off when he noticed Sakura instantly relax at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He watched as Sasuke pretended to look away as he scooted closer to the girl, his hand twining around hers. Kakashi's eyes crinkled in merriment. Interesting.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon," the villager announced to the group. He stopped rowing for a second. "If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Waves."

Sasuke looked up. He was right.

"It's huge!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke winced at the noise.

"Hey quiet!" the villager whispered, "We're using this boat to hid in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. If we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

_In trouble?_

"Tazuna-san…I need to ask you something: the identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason they attacked you or we can call this mission off when you get ashore." Kakashi prompted.

Tazuna was silent for a couple minutes before he looked up. "It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life."

"An extremely terrible man?" Sasuke felt Sakura shiver and gripped her hand harder.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"You should have all at least heard of the name…marine transportation billionaire Gatoh."

"Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company? He's one of the richest men in this world."

Sasuke saw Naruto's ears perk up at the mention of money. "What, who?"

"Yes," Tazuna nodded, "he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside…but underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means complete control over the island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of…is the completion of the bridge."

Sakura bit her thumb, "I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him."

Sasuke faced Sakura, "Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh."

"But I don't understand," Kakashi replied, "He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"The Country of Waves is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money. And we do not have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B-rank or above mission. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure…while I go home," Tazuna moaned mournfully. "But there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry." He shouted. "And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha shinobi and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault."

Sasuke glanced up at Sakura who was fidgeting nervously in her seat. They could both see that Tazuna was manipulating them. Naruto was the only one who had a blank expression on his face. But…

Kakashi sighed, palming his forehead, "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you."

"Oh, that's good to hear!"

A few minutes later the villager who was rowing the boat whispered, "We're almost there. Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

"Thanks," Tazuna replied.

The boat slowly entered a tunnel. They appeared on the other side where all the houses were built on top of the water with bridge like paths connecting them. The fog had lifted.

As the villager dropped them off discretely, he rowed off, "This is as far as I go. Later."

"Sure, thanks a lot."

"Be careful." With that, he sped off, turning on the motor this time.

Tazuna turned around. "All right, take me home safely."

"Hai…hai…"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?"<p>

"Hn?"

"What kind of shinobi do you think they'll send next," Sakura asked as they walked beside each other, Naruto in the lead, and Kakashi and Tazuna behind them.

Sasuke's forehead creased. They were obviously going to send stronger shinobi than before, maybe even jounins. That means Sakura would be in even more danger. He paused. No, he wouldn't allow it. "Doesn't matter who they send, you're not fighting." He told her.

Sakura was shocked for a split second before anger took over. "What do you mean? Are you saying I'm weak? That I can't fight?"

He ignored her and continued walking.

"Sasuke-kun, I really don't understand. You've always stopped me from training, even when we're in the village. What happens if I get into a fight with enemy shinobi? How will I protect myself? I wouldn't be-"

"You don't need to learn how to fight," Sasuke muttered, "I'll protect you."

"What if you're not there? What happens then?" Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke was so stupid. "What if it's just like that night, when Kaa-"

"Shut up," he cut her off.

Sakura froze. Did Sasuke-kun just tell her to shut up? She was still trying to get over the fact that Sasuke was so rude to her for the first time when he spoke again.

"You're annoying," he said before he stalked off.

At that moment, Sakura felt like someone stabbed her in the chest with a kunai. What happened to them?_ Sasuke-kun…_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter's kind of a filler for sasusaku, but don't worry there will be more sasusaku scenes in the next chapter ^.^ Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to SF Geronimo for being the first to review chapter 11 and consistently sending me so many encouraging reviews.**

**SF Geronimo: Sorry bout that but hope you enjoy this new chapter ^.^ Also a big thank you for checking all my grammar, spelling (i'm a horrible speller =.=), etc.**

**asdf: Interesting, not sure who I want or could put as a love rival lol, have to think about that. considering their temperaments I personally think either Neji or Gaara could work ^.^**

**Ur worst nightmare452: Thank You :D hope this is soon enough!**

**(not sure who this is for...?): oh, he will be even more of an ass (or not) as for the kiss scene...it's coming up -wink wink-**

**DSikitty2224: Thank you :) Still not sure about the love interest (to make Sasuke suffer or not to suffer that is the question). Let's just say Sakura is mentally unstable about her own abilities (considering her past and seeing both sets of her parents die in front of her (was that a spoiler?)). she feels it was her fault since she's learned all this medical juts and was unable to save Mikoto, Fugaku, etc. and as a result kind of gave up on medical jutsu, thinking what's the point if she couldn't even save her own family. (bit of a background)**

**Mei fa-chan: Thank you ^_^**

**Little-bad-Angel: Nice guess and you're correct. Sakura will begin training (kind of a spoiler) behind Sasuke's back...later...**

**Emzy2k11: Thanks for the review but hang in there! :) Sakura will come around. i can promise you that. And yeah i agree with you. the way girls are sometimes portrayed in anime, etc. is not a good foil for their actual capabilities.**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura, taken captive after a group of rogue Kirigakure shinobi ransacked her village, escapes into Konoha broken and on the verge of collapse. She was certain this was her last moment. She could join her family. That's when she saw him._

Chapter 12

He was so infuriated! Sakura didn't understand where he was coming from. She didn't see how important she was to him, how she was the only family he had left. He swore that he would protect her. If he had his way, he'd lock her in a tower, surrounded by traps and barriers so no one except him would be able to see her. _She's mine…no…_

Sasuke backtracked and shook his head. No, it wasn't like that. He didn't love her. Well, he loved her as a sister. She was his responsibility, but not as a…love interest. She was only his sister, the only family he had.

No, he wouldn't do that to her. Sasuke wouldn't let her love him. He had to get his revenge and that man would only hurt Sakura if he knew about their connection. When the time came, Sasuke knew he had to let her go. He had to let her live her own life, even if it was with someone else. For some reason, Sasuke saw red when he imagined Sakura hugging a guy other than him, kissing someone else.

So he did what he did best, he pushed his confusing emotions away and locked them into a corner of his mind. He had to focus on the mission.

Determined to ignore his internal turmoil, he swiftly strode ahead until he was next to the dobe. The dobe glared at him for a few seconds before dashing forward and looking around. "There!" he shouted idiotically, throwing a kunai into a bush recklessly.

Tazuna gasped as Naruto stood up and posed, running his hand through his hair in what he thought was a cool pose. "Oh, it was just a mouse."

"Naruto! You scared everyone when there was nothing there!" Sakura berated him.

Kakashi motioned his hands, "Please, Naruto, don't use your kunai so abusively. It's dangerous."

Tazuna who was almost at the verge of collapse glared, "Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!"

Sasuke ignored the dobe as he started shouting that he saw someone in the bushes. What an idiot. He continued to ignore the dobe as he randomly threw another kunai into the bushes. But he immediately jerked around and glared when Sakura lightly punched the dobe in the head in jest. He growled when Naruto dramatically sobbed back, an obvious twinkle in his eye. But jealousy seared through him when he saw Sakura laughing back.

"Everyone, duck!"

Sasuke dropped to the ground just as a huge blade soared through the air and plunked onto a tree trunk. Damn it, he was so occupied with Sakura that he didn't sense anything. A tall man appeared, standing on the handle of the blade. He was dark-skinned with bandages covering his face from his nose down to his neck. He only wore a pair of high-waist pants, arm and leg warmers; his chest was bare, a Kirigakure forehead protector wrapped around his head.

They had come. For few seconds nobody knew how to react.

Kakashi walked up to him, his voice a teasing tone. "Oh, my, my, you're Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of the Mist."

Naruto, ever the idiot, rushed forward as if to challenge the lethal shinobi. But Kakashi stopped him with a hand. "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone. He's way different from the guys we met before."

Already knowing that, Sasuke edged closer towards Sakura, blocking her from view.

"If he's our enemy, I can't win like this," Kakashi noted, his left hand pushing up his forehead protector.

_What's Kakashi doing?_

The shinobi, Zabuza, finally spoke, his voice was deep and harsh, the voice of someone who had seen real combat. "I'm guessing you are Kakashi, the Sharingan user."

_Sharingan?_ Impossible. The sharingan was a bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. There was no way Kakashi managed to awaken it. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief before his thoughts were again cut off by the Kirigakure shinobi.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

* * *

><p><em>What…what's he saying?<em> Sakura's eyes widened. _Sharingan? Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan? That's impossible. Only people from the Uchiha clan…_ Glancing towards Sasuke to see how he was taking it, she saw him stare at Kakashi-sensei in disbelief for a second before his head jerked back to her.

She immediately averted her gaze, still upset with him over their spat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke nonchalantly glance over to Tazuna, as if that was who he had intended to look at initially, his eyes containing an air of indifference, before turning his attention back towards Zabuza without even glancing in her direction.

Ignoring the feeling of her heart slowly being crushed, Sakura turned her attention to their current mission: protect Tazuna.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation," Kakashi ordered, "Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle."

Sakura interjected, "Wha-?" when suddenly Sasuke glared at her, stopping the words at the tip of her tongue.

Fury rose up in her again and she glared back but too late. Sasuke had already turned his back to her.

Everyone's attention shifted to Kakashi as he opened his left eye to reveal the sharingan. "Fight me."

"Oh, I'm honored that I can see the sharingan I've heard about," Zabuza chuckled, his body turning to face them face on.

Naruto, who had up to this point been quiet, finally had to speak out as Naruto always did, complained, "You guys have been saying sharingan, but what is it?"

For the first time, Sasuke explained patiently. It just went to show how surprised he was. "Sharingan is one kind of dojutsu. It is said to be able to see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. But that's not the only ability the sharingan possesses."

"That's right," Zabuza murmured, "the scary part is that the sharingan can understand how an opponent's technique works, and copy it." A thick mist began to surround the battlefield. "When I was in Kirigakure's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. The man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

_What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?_ Sakura stared in awe at her sensei while Sasuke was glaring at him from the other side.

_I don't understand…the sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. _

Zabuza leaned down from his perch, "Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill that geezer right away." In a flash, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura both surrounded Tazuna, kunai at the ready with Sasuke in the middle, Sakura to his right, and Naruto to his left. "But it seems I have to defeat you first, Kakashi. He disappeared, taking his blade along with him.

The water ripples revealed the Kirigakure shinobi. "He's there!" Naruto announced.

"And, he's standing on top of the water," Sakura noted, holding her kunai steady.

The waters began to swirl upwards, gently surrounding Zabuza as he formed a hand sign, "Ninpou: kirigakure no jutsu." He disappeared and the fog thickened.

"Sensei," Sakura asked, "Who was he?"

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in Kirigakure's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. You'll be dead before you realize it and I can't use my sharingan to its fullest potential so don't let your guard down." The three genin were instantly on edge, "But if you fail, you're only going to die," Kakashi stated nonchalantly as if death were a simple matter.

With that, he turned around to form a hand seal, his chakra immediately flaring out to counter the fog.

For the first time since the start of the mission, Sasuke's body shook with fear, his eyeballs dilating, sweat running down his spine. _What an intense thirst for blood…one breathing motion or an eye movement will be detected, and get me killed…that's the atmosphere I feel…_ Spreading his hands to his side, he tried to control his fear but it was futile. _If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two jounins clashing…the feeling that my life is in someone else's hand…_ He gripped his kunai tighter, bringing it closer to his chest. _No…I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!_ He was going to die.

"Sasuke."

"Ah!" the Uchiha gasped, bloodshot eyes darting around insanely.

It was Kakashi that spoke. "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die."

He calmed down. They had Kakashi. There was nothing to fear.

"I don't know about that," another voice whispered eerily. Zabuza was standing right behind them! Nobody moved, fearing for their lives. "This is the end." He swung his blade as Kakashi jumped.

The two jounin clashed, Zabuza groaning in pain as Kakashi managed to stab him in the gut, but instead of blood, water streamed out from the gash. That's when another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto pointed.

The second Zabuza swung his blade as his clone disappeared. "Die!" He swung, slashing the jounin right through the middle, grinning as he felt the flesh tear.

However, instead of a body, water splashed to the ground. From the sidelines, Sasuke gasped. _Mizu bunshin no jutsu._ That's when a kunai was placed at the Kirigakure shinobi's throat.

"Don't move," Kakashi warned the shinobi. "This is the end." The dobe started cheering, but as for Sakura and him. They were wary. The Kirigakure jounin couldn't be that easily defeated.

True to their beliefs, a third Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, swinging his blade in a wide arc as Kakashi managed to dodge just in time by crouching to the ground. Swiftly swinging his leg, the shinobi kicked Kakashi in the chest, sending him soaring into the waters as he followed a split second later; however, he halted after taking two steps.

_What's wrong…?_ Sasuke looked downward at the same time as Sakura, who, he noted, was also aware of the Kirigakure shinobi's pause (the only oblivious one was of course the dobe). _Caltrops_. He thought as Zabuza jumped into the waters.

_Tch, where the hell was Kakashi?_ Just then, their sensei in question popped out from the water.

"He looks stuck," Sakura whispered from the side.

"Ah," Sasuke agreed.

Then a thought hit both of their minds. It was a trap!

As if in confirmation, Zabuza jumped out behind Kakashi. "Ninpou Suiro no Jutsu." This was bad, but then there was only one Zabuza and he was holding the water prison.

"Mizu bunshin no Justu." Or not…

Sasuke stood up to fight but the enemy began chuckling. "The three of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. You can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." He formed a handsign. "You three aren't ninja."

A kick bit Naruto in the chin, knocking him back ten feet, his forehead protector falling off. A foot stomped on the forehead protector as Zabuza loomed over the trembling gening. "You're just kids."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, running to the dobe, and sitting him up.

"Everyone! Grab Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him!" Kakashi ordered from his prison, his eyes holding fear for the first time. "He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison. He also won't be bale to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!"

_Tch. Run? You must be kidding._ Sasuke clenched his teeth in annoyance. _When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Zabuza will eventally get us and we'll all be killed. Also, even if we reform the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks._ He looked at the dobe who was crawling backwards on his hands. _We don't have much of a choice._ His eyes shifted to Sakura who sat next to Naruto. _In order for us to survive, we have to save you!_

"We have to do it!" The Uchiha shouted, recklessly dashing towards Zabuza. Throwing his shuriken in rapid succession, he jumped. "This is the spot!" He shouted, bringing his kunai down.

Zabuza simply lifted his hand out, plucked Sasuke out of the air, and threw him onto the ground. Sakura immediately dashed over, checking his body for any injuries. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was only bruised.

"AAAAH!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

The dobe was obviously punched back, but as he got up, he glared at Zabuza. "Hey…the no-brow there…put this in your bingo book," the dobe panted, "the man who will become the Hokage of Konoha one day…" He put his forehead protector on. "The Konoha ninja…Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hn. The dobe seemed to have grown. "Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Lend me your ear for a second. I have a plan."

_A plan? He came up with a plan in this situation…?_ "I can't believe you want to work as a team."

"Hey," a voice piped out from next to Sasuke. "Let me in on it too. I'm a part of the team too. What if one of you guys fail?" The boys both stared at Sakura for a second, Naruto scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well…you know Sakura-chan…" the dobe began.

"No I don't know, _Naruto-kun_," the pinkette glared back. "Why don't you tell us all about this plan of yours."

The dobe opened his mouth, his eyes glaring at Sasuke for assistance. Sasuke sighed. He really didn't want to deal with Sakura's stubborn and headstrong personality right now. Sometimes the girl cared too much for her own good. "Sakura," Sasuke growled, "go protect Tazuna. He's the reason we're here."

At the sound of the Uchiha's voice, Sakura stiffened, as green and black met in a staring contest. After two seconds, Sakura relented as if she and Sasuke had just had a mental argument that he won.

"Fine," she huffed and stood in front of the bridge builder.

"Alright, let's go wild now!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Sasuke coughed up blood as Zabuza elbowed him in the gut.<p>

"Damn it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The fifty or so Naruto's all jumped on Zabuza, but were pushed back. "Sasuke!" The dobe called, throwing the Uchiha the weapon from his pack.

Catching the weapon, Sasuke nodded. _I see what you want to do, Naruto. Pretty good considering it came from you, dobe._ He wielded the fuuma shuriken and threw it with a grunt. The shuriken passed clone, aimed at the real one who easily caught it.

A second shuriken swirled towards the real Zabuza. _Shadow shuriken technique._ Sakura recognized. Zabuza smirked and again easily jumped over the second. It was hopeless.

Sasuke smirked. Poof! The second kunai transformed into Naruto! "This is the spot!" He shouted, throwing a kunai, catching Zabuza off guard and forcing him to let go of the water prison.

"You damn kid!" Infuriated the Kirigakure shinobi was about to throw the shuriken in his hand when another hand stopped him.

"Naruto, impressive," Kakashi congratulated.

"It was just luck," Sasuke clarified, preparing himself to attack again.

With Kakashi free, the two jounin clashed again, Kakashi's sharingan copying every jutsu Zabuza made. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Sasuke backed up to Sakura and Tazuna, placing his body in front of the two. "That's the power of the sharingan, isn't it?" Sakura asked, watching as the two jounins matched each other move for move.

"Ah," he nodded. Suddenly he spread his arms out in front of Sakura, blocking her and Tazuna from the oncoming water attack. "Watch out!"

As the water calmed, they revealed Kakashi about to finish Zabuza off when Zabuza froze and collapsed on the ground. Two senbon were sticking out of his neck.

_What just happened?_ Everyone looked towards the direction of the attack where a boy stood on the branch of a tree, wearing a green-blue kimono atop a turtleneck sweater, his hair gathered in a bun with two locks framing his face. On his face he wore a hunter-nin mask.

Kakashi jumped from his perch on the branch and reached out to feel Zabuza's pulse. "He really is dead."

The stranger then bowed, "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask…if I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

"You are very well informed," the hunter-nin replied formally.

Sakura observed the hunter-nin carefully. It's true she had read about them in the Academy, but that entrance and killing Zabuza was a bit too convenient for comfort. She mused, tuning out Naruto's rant about kids younger than him, etc., etc.

"Your battle ends here for now," the hunter-nin interrupted her thoughts, "I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." The hunter-nin disappeared, carrying Zabuza's corpse.

That was when Naruto started pounding the ground screaming, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Sakura felt sorry for Naruto. He was so determined to become Hokage, yet their recent confrontation confirmed how far he was from his goal.

"Our mission's not over yet," Kakashi reminded all of them, "We need to take Tazuna-san to his house.

They began to walk but Kakashi paused and suddenly dropped to the ground in a faint. "Kakashi-sensei!"


End file.
